Reaching You
by My Perfect Era
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UP My 1st SasuxSaku fanfic - I'm back sorry for the very late update :  - "He was…flawless. A few streaks of his raven hair hanged over his onyx eyes and framed his awe- inspiring face" REVIEW FOR THE WHORE! it will get better- PROMISE xx
1. Unchanged

**CHAPTER ONE: UNCHANGED**

**A/N:** Hey dudes and dudettes, this story was inspired by the creator of **Kimi Ni Todoke.** I fell in love with the series and decided to create my own version using Sakura and Sasuke from Naruto. This is my first Fan Fic, so please do feel free to criticise my work or review.

**Summary:** Well this story is told through Sakura's POV, set in high school and after school as well. A lone female suddenly meets the most popular heartthrob of the school, Uchiha Sasuke. This chapter is the prologue – describing what happens to Sakura on a daily basis.

**Excerpt:** Are Sakura's flashbacks. [I used 'Excerpt' Instead of 'Flashback' AND I'm completely aware of the difference LOL]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I want to own Suigetsu XD

**Enjoy xx - - CREDIT GOES TO SHINA! [Creator of KNT] FOR INSPIRING ME!**

**NO SILENT READERS PLEEEAASEE D: - - I know I'm a bitch XD**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_[Excerpt]_

_"Yume wa Kaze" was the first words my mother sang to me when I was young. Her intoxicating melody would make everything go away and bring me to smile or fall asleep. I can still feel her near me, I remember her soft warm arms embracing me, even her long precious pink hair I inherited and that sweet smell of cherry blossom perfume she always wore._

_"I love you Haruno Sakura, its okay, you'll be fine" Said my mother._

_She meant alot to me._

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_"They call her Billboard brow"_

_"No Aya. They say she can speak to spirits"_

_"No. I heard she can summon spirits"_

_"No way! That Sakuka is weird, stay away from her" _

**Said the three genuinely dressed females plastered in make-up and black 6-inch high heels. The popular girls of the school- they were. Standing in the bathroom fixing up their make-up, they chatted amongst themselves as if no-one was around. However without them knowing, I took notice of every word being said. I was there – well slightly.**

"_..She's ugly don't you think?..hahaha"_

**I silently paced interested into the girls bathroom able to catch them laughing in front of the mirror. I stayed relatively for a moment before recognizing a small tube rolling toward me. Lipstick?. Slowly inhaling a deep breath, I picked up the small container and acknowledged them.**

_"_Good..Mornin.g"

_".Ah it's...! Sa-ku-ku-ka! Yeeeep"_

".You dropped th..."

**Generously said, I offered back the tube and waited for them to accept it. They all seem to be at me with fear, their judgment amplified to the excessive limit as if their eyes were about to pop out of their heads. Contained by a moment, I saw the exit door secured its way shut and no one else was in the region of my surroundings.**

"b-but..."

**I managed, and then flicked my gaze to the ground, wondering why everyone was so afraid of me. Everyday I was avoided, the audience begins to murmur when despicable eyes are set on me, everyone takes pleasure in regarding me, you could say I was the midpoint of any dialogue in this school - I measured infrequent because of my pink hair?**

**"**Never mind"

**Placing the tube on the bathroom sink, I gawked into the mirror at my own reflection; mortified with the image staring back as the words – Disgrace and Revolting evolved within my eccentric mind. **

**Our uniform consisted of a white polo-shirt, a navy blue mini skirt, blue bow tie and black shoes. I've always kept to our dress code, simple formal attire; however the females used this opportunity to add more stylish accessories. Such amazing ideas, we humans can conjure for our happiness.**

"_Aw mother. I miss you"_

**I glanced at my wrist watch, and immediately left for my first class of the day. Down the hallway I walked keeping to myself as always; my waist-length hair immersed my body and concealed my face. At the forefront everyone parted as if I was some tainted pest or ghoul. In my arms I held my textbooks and had them pressed adjacent to my chest. I didn't exchange glances with anyone. But I could still perceive sound, slight muffling from nearby groups of boys and girls.**

_"It's..Haruko Sakuta"_

_"I thought it was Haruto Sakuka"_

_"She must have that ability to change her name"_

_"...ew she soo hideous, why did she have to come here and contaminate our school"_

_"I know right...totally...!"_

**Everyday is the same, nothing changes. I keep hearing my name pronounced erroneously. But whenever I try to correct them, or give an explanation myself. Everyone would withdraw or squeal their heads off. Since I first started Konoha High, Nonentity hasn't changed. Everyday is the same.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** Was this good or not? Please let me know. It's short because it's the introduction. Tell me if you like it :) Oh and the chapters will be a lot longer than this thank youuu =]


	2. Raven

**CHAPTER TWO: RAVEN**

**A/N: **Introduce yourself Sakura; the audience wants to know a little about your personality.

**Sakura: **Oh sure Era-chan! Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, mostly preferred to as Haruto Sakuka. I never talk unless spoken too, a lot of people are afraid of me, and I have no idea why, I wear a gloomy look for my satisfaction. _. I find it hard to communicate with anyone, because everyone is always misunderstanding me. I never smile or show any sort of expression, but I'm very kind, and generous. I just want people to see that aspect of me. This is my story, told through my perspective ... I hope you enjoy xx

**Oh by the way, my inner tends to swear a lot, so please forgive me. 3**

**NO SILENT READERS PLEEAAASE D:  
**Era's a bitch xDD

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_[Excerpt 2]_

"_Mother… where is your wedding ring?" I asked feeling excited the moment she reveals her hand to me. She glanced down at me with sparkling brown eyes and flashed her brilliant white teeth. Then focusing her eyes upon her left hand, I followed her attention and gazed down at the sparkling white diamond engraved in the silver band. I loved how the rainbows tossed into the air once the sunlight makes contact to my mother's wedding ring. Every time I stared at it, it reminded me of how much my parent's loved each other and that one day I would soon understand what Love is._

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**7.00am**

"_Hm, I should really get to school before everyone does."_

"_Maybe I'll be able to complete a few class room chores."_

"_Nyyaaaa... But I have to get out of bed early" _

"_I won't disappoint anyone today; I will do my best to make them smile" I thought in my sleep._

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Leaving the front doors of my apartment fully dressed for school, I quickly slipped on my shoes, grabbed my school bag and made my course toward Konoha High. Pacing along side the waterfront, I could feel the fresh morning breeze running through my hair; and kissing along my bare forearms. The sun crept up my back, its heat soaked deep into the darkness of my hair. The environment was quiet and no one around to see me walking.**

"Hm... what a beautiful day"

**My legs moved me forward without any thought on my part; the crunching rhythm of my steps was background music, low and tedious. There was nothing to see; one twisted, brittle shrub looked exactly the same as the next. My glistening emerald eyes wondered unto the left of me at the sea front. The sounds of shrieking seagulls sat along the shore, bickering at each other as they fought over a piece of rotten fruit. If only life was a lot simpler than it already is. No-one would go hungry. I sighed.**

**My signature name was developed from the Cherry Blossom Tree's growing alongside footpath to the left; they were my mother's favourite flowers. Each piece of blossom reminded me of her, and how every time she used to come home with the delicate pieces in her hair. I can still hear her laugh. **_"Hehe Sakura-chan"_

"…Hehehe" **A silent chuckle escaped my pink lips.**

**Fixing my gaze ahead, the cherry blossoms were carried tenderly with the wind. It was beautiful, the pink colours in the sky made me smile a little, and it made the pit of my stomach tickle. My hands extended forward just enough to catch a fragile blossom, before it was swept away with its neighbours. **

**I finally reached a small intersection and brought myself to release a small sigh. One road focussed toward Konoha High, and the other lead toward the City. But a new sensation distracted me for a moment; someone was stationary in between both routes – it's the first I've seen.**

"_Hmm.I wonder…." I thought._

**Slowly coming to a pause, I stood merely apart from the male with his back faced against me. His attention was drawn to the small white rigid paper in his left hand while his other hand sat hidden his pocket; I noticed his slender waist and broad shoulders complimenting his perfect raven chicken butt hair.**

**His eyes kept retracing the sheet over and over as if he couldn't understand the meaning. **

**A reaction occurred to me, maybe he needed directions. Immediately recognized the uniform he was wearing; I knew now that he was attending Konoha High, but I've never seen him before. He glanced up from the paper, only to look both ways with a blank indecisive expression. He's definitely lost.**

"Uhm, excuse me"

"…If your looking for Konoha High, It's the left path"** I said without hesitation, staring at him with my usual gloomy features as I would toward the other student's at school, Then pointed in the left direction.**

**Inner: "**Ahhh Sakura, You should quit with that gloomy look of yours, Smile for once fuck sakes!"

Me: "… He might run away, like everyone else."

**Inner:** "You're so lame little shit. Harden' the fuck up and just smile after this conversation"

Me: "…every time I do…"

**Inner:** "Just fucking do it !"

Me: "..nn.. Fine"

**Inner Sakura always scares me; I don't usually agree with her on any terms but in the end I would signal defeat. I'd hate to disappoint her or hear her moan of frustration. It can be scary, very scary. He heard me converse and turned toward my tone of voice, it was then that I was able to see his face fully.**

**A sudden raise of his eyebrow was seen and the parting of his lips. He was… flawless. A few streaks of his raven hair hanged over his onyx eyes and framed his awe-inspiring face. His lips curved into a minor smirk when he took my words to consideration and glanced into the left. **

**I was speechless for a moment; stuck by the look in his eyes and beauty – is this guy for real? I waited for the renowned petrified scene usually shown when people see me and run away screaming, but it didn't happen, he was still in front of me, with no sign of vacillation.**

"…_he's not leaving?" Whispered Inner._

**He drew in a sigh of relief, before parting his lips once again. **_"Thank you."_** I could hear the maturity in his voice and liberation. He flashed a brilliant smile, before hiking into the left route. His hand signalled a wave as he descended further from me.**

**I blinked at him for a moment, as I waited for everything to process through my mind. He just recognized me; no-one has said that to me before or would take my advice. I felt my cheeks swell with heat as I felt proud for accomplishing something I thought I'd never hear. A polite message.**

**A sudden rush of adrenaline surged through me as I prepared myself for something I wasn't used to. My lips tugged at the corners and my eyes were filled with delight. His head turned to transitory appear back at me, as he did; he was just in time to see me smile. More of the cherry blossom's clouded my vision which was fixed upon him, but It didn't matter; I wanted him to see me smile as a reply to his kind comment.**

**Inner: **"There you go, that's my girl"

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Class 1-E**

**Loud commotions of excited voices were heard coming from inside my homeroom; a crowd of people were surrounding the entrance. I stood further from them all, averting my thoughts and figured that I shouldn't get in the way. Most of the student's were from different classrooms, especially the popular girls I encountered a few days ago in the bathroom. Nyu, Ayane, and Kinate, I took this moment to scrutinize everyone's expressions. Not only were they happy and excited. But it seemed like everyone was blissfully in - love.**

"_Ah shit, I can't believe you're here Sasuke!"_** said the blonde haired male, slender figure, azure eyes, referred to as 'Naruto' I recall. Increasingly distracting others, witty attitude and with no future ahead of him.**

"_I thought you were going to Amegakure High? What happened?"_

"_He came here, because he's my best friend_" **Murmuring were heard from more boys around this 'Sasuke', and then followed by screaming crazed fan girls.**

"_YAAAAY SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_hehehehehe"_

**A group of girls walked passed me; they were whispering amongst themselves and made their way to join a beautiful golden lock female with green eyes. Kinate. My ears picked up on the words they exchanged, it wasn't intentional, but it happened.**

"_It's Uchiha Sasuke from Middle school" said Ayane_

"_What! He's here? Where I need to see him" said Karin_

"_He didn't move, he's supposed to go to Amegakure High, but he didn't, my cousin said he still lives down the road from him" said Makoda._

"_He-he, I've had this crush on him since Middle School. I will do anything to win his heart." said Karin_

"_What, Sasuke belongs to everyone Karin!' said Makoda and Ayane_

"_Look its Kinate – I think that's Sasuke-kun's room" said Ayane._

**Taking this information into thought, I couldn't evoke the name **'Sasuke" **on the class registration. When our teacher couldn't careless about the student's studies, he'd usually give me some of his work to do. I didn't mind helping him, he was never mad at me.**

"_GET OUT OF MY WAY, I NEED TO SEE THIS FOR MYSELF, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT"_

**A loud male's voice roared down the hallway; his built body made all the students appear like ants. His sliver hair flickered as he dashed toward class 1-E. Kakashi-sensei was our homeroom teacher, he always wore a navy blue bandana over his left eye, making his excuse **_"_It makes me look cool"** …Right. He pushed aside the students before him and with ease he made it through the entrance.**

"_SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!"_

**All that could be heard: was the sound of someone being squeezed to death. The classroom entrance cleared as soon as Kakashi-sensei arrived. My eyes widen just a mere bit once I saw his arm over another student. **

"_Gah… Kakashi – You haven't changed"_ **He said, trying to push Kakashi off him. That black raven hair, and pale marvellous face; he seemed all too familiar. He glanced at me and smiled before everyone attacked him with their embrace.**

"…_That's the guy from this morning"_

"….!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: **I got reviews? O_O! YEEPYYY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH T_T


	3. Secret

**CHAPTER 3: SECRET**

**A/N: IMPORTANT **- I would like to apologize if my previous chapters didn't make sense or If you've came across some errors. I write my stories basically from the top of my head XD AND**… JUST A BIG THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY, YOU GUYS ROOOCCKK ! I LOVE YOUU :3** and I can't forget **MY INSPIRATION THE CREATER OF KIMI NI TODOKE :3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto ;DD But I own a bag of cookies

**Review for the sake of Sakura! Do it, do it, do it XD**

[**Key Speech**]

Sasuke: [_Italics_] [normal - when addressing other people]  
Sakura/Inner: [normal – inner can differ also.]  
Tenten: [_Italics_]  
Ino [Underline]  
The rest: [_Italics_]

**NO SILENT READERS PLEEEAASEE D:  
**Era'-chan needs a bash XD

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_[ Excerpt 3]_

"_Mother show me again" I said, watching my mother twirling a small waist-length katana in her grasp. She wore her great-grandmothers traditional kunoichi clothing as she showed me how to wield a sword and where to attack a person on a dummy. _"It's all in the arm movements; you must keep your body steady and show no fear"._ A swift sound of metal penetrated my eardrums, the moment I blinked was the moment I saw the head of the scarecrow on the ground. Everyday my mother taught me the traditional ways of the long-sword, I've always kept her teaching to my heart and trained everyday. My role model… my life._

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Raindrops were pounding against my bedroom window this morning, never ceasing to stop. ****Rainy days never bothered me, I liked how the cleansing tears drenches my clothes and sticks to my body. Fortunately, I won't be experiencing something so affectionate today. My umbrella concealed the rain from me as I headed down the waterfront pathway toward Konoha High. My shoes managed to avoid most of the nasty puddles; I didn't think it would be this poignant today. The weather forecasted short showers through out the night, then sunny in the morning. Right, I won't be relying on the News Weather anymore after seeing the lies. **_"..heh"_

"…_.hmm…mrmm.."_

**Murmurings were heard up ahead from a small-sized object. My eyes squinted to get a better look at it, and found that it was a dense cardboard box, but something was whimpering from inside it. As I made my way over, I found a young light brown puppy, curled up in the corner soaked to the skin and shivering. My heart dropped instantly just staring down at the poor creature. **

"Aw…Poor thing"

**He peeked up at me; his whimpering grew louder until it was actual crying. I've just jinxed myself, damnit. Placing my umbrella over the box to shade the creature from the rain, I gently grinned down at him and wished him luck.**

"Aww…I hope you find a new home soon"

**On saying those words, I instantaneously felt the chilling essence running through to the back of my head, down my pink locks and saturating my uniform. It won't be long until I reach the school grounds, if I ran; I'd only get wet faster, but if I walked it won't make a difference than running. Sighing heavily once again, I began pacing toward Konoha High and reviewed my thoughts on these past few weeks since Sasuke's attended there and from the moment I laid eyes on him.**

**Everyday students surround him like some Idol, it amazes me. I don't understand how they could love someone so much and enjoy being around one person all the time. His expression never changes at all or even when he's around a crowd. He seems unresponsive most of the time but always smirking whenever he's addressing the classroom. I can't believe he became the class representative in just a few days. He doesn't seem to take advantage of his popularity either; he's always giving back as much consideration than received.**

**Noticing a lot of changes throughout these several weeks, Sasuke's is the most respected person, I unquestionably envy. He doesn't try hard to gain attention, but me... I can't compare myself to anyone at all. The girls love him as for I; I don't have that much affection for him. I'm not attracted to him… I'm attracted to his confidence. I want to be able to address people without feeling anxious, or shaky. If it weren't for my Inner being, I'd be some hobo eating shit on the side of the road. Heh… that's true.**

**By the time I reached the school's entrance, I was dripping wet. I took a hold of my shameful locks and twisted the ends until the moisture fell out. **"I'm cursed, I think I'm cursed"** I said to myself, walking down the white halls and ignoring the whispering surrounding me. Ever since he started here, I've hardly noticed what most people think of me, the whispering and back stabbing has died to a minimum, and everyone now focuses on Sasuke. Everyone evolves around him. **

**I took a flight of stairs then headed left for Homeroom. The moment I entered my class, was the moment the whisperings began. My unaffected phrase couldn't find a way to conduct a greeting, so instead I headed toward the back of the class, staring down at my shoes and avoiding eye-contact.**

"_Yesterday Yumi sat in Sakuka's seat and today she called me saying she's sick"_

"…_oh..pooor Yumi…"_

"_Izaya from 1-D said, he caught Sakuka talking in the hallway this morning, but their was no one else with her"_

"_I hope she leaves… Pink haired freak!"_

"_Hahaha I agree with you"_

**All their words were hurtful, but I couldn't do a thing. Nobody would listen or give me time to explain. Eventually reaching the coat hangers, I hanged up my drenched brown blazer in the cupboards and took out my books for the day.**

"Made it!" **He gasped a relieved voice**.

"_Ah Sasuke-kun… Good morning"_

"_GOOD MORNING SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_MORNING SASUKE"_

"_YO SASUKE GOOD MORNING"_

"…_Hehe hello. Sasuke-kun"_

"_Ah Uchiha you got caught in the rain too?"_

"Good morning"

"_You can use my umbrella Sasuke-kun" _**A crazed blue haired fan-girl suggested.**

"hn.." **Was all he said.**

"_Nice too see you today, Sas…hm?...Sasuke?"_

"_..Ah..Sasuke?..."_

"…_.Sasuke?..are you listening to me?" _**Naruto said.**

"Good morning… Sakura_"_

**My body solidified the moment I took notice of my name, His voice was familiar and strangely soft. Glancing from my textbooks to the male who spoke, my eyes widen a little as a slight smirk was shown in my direction. Uchiha Sasuke. My eyes wondered over his form, **_"He looks immaculate when he's soaked."_** His hair was ruffled up and small droplets of access water were noticed. He had a small towel around his neck and he used it to dry his hair. His polo-shirt had the first two buttons were undone showing his glorious pale neck and collar bone. Without prior notice throughout the week, he's always greeting me everyday, I'd simply reply with a 'Morning' then leave, but today, I wasn't able to get out in time.**

"…Mornin…"

"_I see you've been caught in the rain too"_

**I couldn't bring myself to say anything; everyone was looking at me and flicking glances between the two of us. He greeted the others and decided to talk to me? – Unusual. I was put on the spotlight of humiliation, my stomach dropped; I was under so much anxiety. I swallowed to wash the flavour of degradation from my dehydrated mouth. He stood patiently looking intently at me, a soft expression I was able to see again from the first day we met.**

".Yes…uhm..Yeah. So are you."

"_Hn...Did you bring extra clothes?"_

**Even a two year old would think to bring extra clothing, but me… I was the opposite. I wasn't like some two years old who distressed about their own wellbeing; I was more associated to my own world. I shook my head finding it hard to speak with him. I was more frightened of what everyone else would believe after today. He laughed quietly before beaming at me. The crowd distributed momentarily, leaving only me and him alone, he turned and called over his shoulder.**

"Ino, Ten, do you guys have an extra clothes?"

**A tall slender female strolled over; her arms were crossed over each other with an exhausted feature in display. Her bored hazelnut eyes glanced to him then broadened instantly when she saw me. Her hair was styled in two perfect buns on either side of her head, wrapped in green ribbons. She seemed more of the athletic type.**

**Another female appeared beside her, placing one arm over the brown head's shoulder and leant against her. She was materialized much shorter and womanly figured, her long blonde locks and heavy side bang made her appear angelic in a way. Both females had natural beauty. I was blown away by there features. The tomboy spoke first, exchanging words to us all.**

"_Ah Uchiha, is it that time of the month?"_

"…_Hn what are you talking about?"_

**Both females chuckled insanely in front of me, clutching their stomachs tight when Sasuke responded annoyed and brainlessly. Without realizing the hysteria behind that; I was lost in the moment. I figured the brown haired was Tenten. I did hear that she was one tough girl. A slight smile sparkled from the blonde female as she calmed down and brought herself to communicate.**

"Never mind Uchiha, why did you need extra clothes?"

"_Oh I know, so he can finally realize his inner beauty"_

"Good one Tenten-chan Ha-ha"

"_You two annoy me, You two wouldn't mind lending her some of your extra clothes right?"_

"_I don't think that would be a problem Chicken Butt"_

"_HNNNN!. Annoying"_

"…T-thank you both"

**With that Sasuke gently placed his towel over my head, the crazed fan-girls sighed with jealously as they watched from a far. The corner of his lips curved upwards before he turned away to be taken by his friends. **

"_It's a little damp, but I figured you might need it the most"_** He said over his shoulder whilst being swept away. Tenten quickly rushed over to me, laughing still in her own world then took my hand.**

"_I'm Tenten, and this is Ino. Nice to meet you Sakuka"_

"Nice to meet you too Sakuka"

"It's actually.. Sakur…" **The moment I spoke to correct them, I was cut off by Tenten,** "_Anyways… extra clothes… extra clothes..."___** she seemed a little too happy and I didn't want to take that from her by correcting them. This moment meant a lot to me. **

"_Extra clothesssss!"_

**She repeated in a singing tone, before dragging me toward the lockers which was just behind the cupboard I was stationed at. Mine was engaged with the teachers reading material. So I used the cupboards instead. Ino followed behind us, texting from her mobile phone in one hand and staring into a small compact mirror, checking her make-up in the other. **_"Amazing"_

"_When you're done, could you wash them – Hehehe"_

"Ah don't mind Ten-chi, she can be childish most of the time"

"_Whoa… speak for yourself Ino-shit-face"_

"Oh shut up and give her the clothes ass-fucker'

**Once again both girls expressed amusement, I was impressed. Despite their dirty words being said to each other, they laughed off the sense of danger and got along as if nothing had happened. Tenten rampaged through her locker, pulling and throwing things that were unnecessary to her, but important for the school system, before retrieving her discoloured white gym shirt and black permeable shorts. **_"…That's last week's assignment, she hasn't done it yet" _**Inner told me.**

"_Erm.. He-he…I'm sure this would be fine"_

"Are you kidding me Ten-chi. Did something die in your locker?"

"_What are you talking about bitch? It's the smell of an athlete."_

"It's revolting asshole. I didn't bring extra clothes Sakuka, So I guess you'll be suck with the rotten smell all day.."

"I appreciate your kindness, thank you both very much"

"_Gyaaaaaaa….sa-ku-ka…..why are you soo kind….."_

**Bowing slightly as I took the clothes, Tenten became teary eyed and sniffled heavily. She was upset for some apparent reason I couldn't pin-point it exactly. I parted my lips instantly, and shook my head as I conjured an apology. I didn't want her to believe I would cause bad luck.**

"I won't give you bad luck if I wear your clothes…. I will make sure to wash these with care and… give it back"

**As for an end result more sulking would come from her, as for Ino, She rolled her eyes and took my arm gently.**

"don't worry about her; she has a weakness for kind people. Go get changed before Kakas..what's his name.. arrives"

"…_.Mm..saku-ka…is too kind…I can't stop crying…." _**Said Tenten, crying like some-anime-freak character. [XD]**

"I don't understand you sometimes Ten, hmpn.."__ **She sighed, rubbing her temples in annoyance.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Taking my seat in the front row beside the entrance door, I pulled my hair back, wrapped it into a messy bun and endorsed my bangs to hide my countenance. The clothes I was wearing fitted me loosely and it held a ghastly putrid smell of banana's and something else. **

**Kakashi-sensei was in class by the time I arrived from the Bathroom, he was too busy to notice me, since he was glued to his 'incest' books. Hah, Yeah Icha Icha Paradise. A perverted series he wants to live. **

"Tonight's activity will be held in the Konoha caves. "Test of Bravery". Everyone is invited to the event, and I mean EVERYONE" **The class representative added prominence.** "For those who are interested, I will place the sign-up sheet on the chalkboard; just add your name to the list."

"_Uhm Sasuke-kun?... what time will it start?"_ **A gentle voice spoke from the far other left side of me.**

"6.30pm until 8pm. Organize someone to pick you up, or if you live near the caves then make sure you walk home in a group. I will be explaining the rules tonight as the supervisor"

"_Sasuke-kun…. Ohh me.. Uhm.. Are you going to sign-up?" _**Another voice called a female this time.**

"Hn, I don't need to sign up, I'm supervising the event"

"_Oh.. if you're going.. then I'm going too"_

"_Yeah.. me too, me….three…me four…me and mick are coming"_

"_I heard there's a GHOST…yeah! I'm coming too"_

**A mixture of females and males roared like a grenade, the excitement exclaimed through the room, the students derived from their seats at once and crowded around the sign-up sheet, mumbling to themselves on the way. Ino and Tenten were still in their sitting place just three seats behind me, bickering at each other and laughing out loud. The event interests me to the bone, especially the part about a ghost. Slowly as the lunch bell rang, everyone headed out for lunch, leaving me to my thoughts.**

**Inner: **"hmm... I think we should go"

Me:"You think so?"

**Inner: **"Hm yeah. I mean you'd like to see a ghost right?. It should be fun"

Me:"Hmm I have to think about it..."

**Inner: **"What ever, you do remember that news article, the Pink Ghost. Don't make me ask twice"

Me: "Pink Ghost should be fun.."

**Inner:** "Indeed" **She sounded awfully excited in a dark way.**

**The school headlines from months ago stated that young students saw a ghostly figurine around the Konoha caves. The ghost was dressed in a stained hospital dress; he had pink hair, deadly dark-green eyes and handled a katana about its length. He attacked anybody who came in contact with the caves opening, as it was said his lover was buried in there. When I thought about it, the description fitted me. Kyu the ghost. Sakura the dork?.**

"_I think that Sakuka should be the ghost of Kyu. It would scare everyone shitless"_

"Your right, I bet it would. Maybe if we planned to crash the event and have Sakuka play as the ghost. And then our cue would be…."

"**LAUGHING ! AHAHAHAHAHA" Simultaneously said by Ino and Tenten.**

**My sensors picked up on the two of them laughing, I turned around just in time to see them sitting on their desks laughing frantically face to face. I rosed from my sitting position and made my way over to them both feeling confident, I took their words into contemplation and pondered it would be perfect for me.**

"….I wouldn't mind doing that for you. I think playing as the ghost and scaring everyone would be fun."

"**Sakuka!…ohh**" **Ino and Tenten said at the same time, sounding surprised that I was behind them without them knowing.**

" _You want to play as the ghost?_

"Would you allow me to play that role for you?"

"_Ehhh. Really?"_

"_Do you have a Katana?"_

"I do possess one"

"Alright Sakuka, You got yourself a deal. Scare everyone's pants off Sakuka."

"_Keep this between the three of us. It's our little secret"_

"Scare their pants off Sakuka."

"I should sign up then?..."

"_Yeah, you heard what Chicken Butt said, durrr. "Everyone is invited, I mean EVERYONE"_ **Tenten said, childishly imitating Sasuke's own words. I couldn't find the strength to laugh, but it was entertaining.**

"Gahahahah Tenten you kill me you stupid bitch, Alright don't forget Sakuka and get into character as well.."

"I will impress everyone and make sure everyone is having fun"

**I nodded at once, feeling rather confident of myself.**

**Bowing respectively to the girls and wiping my happiness away, I approached the front of the room and grabbed my pen along the way. At the sign-up sheet, I immediately recognized everyone's penmanship then saw Sasuke's name written gracefully. At the bottom of the page, in a tiny spot I could find, I wrote my name as clearly as I could. **

"Haruno Sakura"

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: **Did you like it? :D Tell me your opinion please!

**REVIEW, ALERT, SPREAD THE WORD, FAVOUR** - - do it for Sakura, make her smile !


	4. Kun

**CHAPTER FOUR: KUN**

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for the reviews and so sorry for the long wait =[ I have been busy D: THANKS SOO MUCH FOR NOT GIVING UP ON SAKURA. YAAAY!

**Disclaimer:** T_T I don't own Naruto or the characters featured in my story, but I own Naruto Slippers XD *fan*

**NO SILENT READERRRS PLEASE AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MOOORE :3  
**Let's egg Era-Chan's house XD

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_[ Excerpt 4 ]_

_I received my first sword at the age of 7 the day before my birthday. I had learnt the ways of the long sword from my mother and expert in that area of degree and brought myself to understand her passion with fighting. I wasn't a proficient fighter, but I pushed myself everyday to become more like my mother. In the backyard I trained myself how to hold the sword and unsheathe the weapon with effortlessness._

"_Pick up your sword Sakura, Again" My mother said graciously, pointing the tip of her wooden sword at me as I was puffing heavily on my backside, sweating with fatigue on the ground and my sword just inches from my grasp. She never snarled at me or showed any sign of frustration. She was sweet and polite._

"_Again"_

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

'Ring Ring Ring"

"Raise"

"Bow" **said the automated speaker box.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**3.20pm**

"Bye Sasuke-kun" **A pair of preppy female said passing the Uchiha with giggly expressions, followed by the sounds of his friends and more female fans. **

"Yo Later Sasuke"

'See you tonight Sasuke-kun'

"Heheheh he's looked so cute, don't you think so Kinate-chan"

"Yes, he sure is Aya-chan, totally"

"hn"

**The casual 'hn' never failed to amuse me, just speculating his annoyed features made me want to understand him a lot more. Students slowly lamented the school grounds in pairs and in groups as I watched from above through the Classroom window. I deliberately stayed behind, like every other day; cleaning our classroom to impress the students on the next day and ashamed to spoil the happy teenagers' afternoon. Tonight was something I was looking deeply forward to, especially when I get to play an entertaining role. **

**Having Sasuke's drenched towel around my neck, I smiled to myself thinking on his words and how considerate he was. **_"It's a little damp, but I figured you might need it the most"_**. Grabbing my soaked clothes and stationary, I proceeded from the classroom closing the sliding door behind me and walked upon the empty halls alone. Finally the rain had stopped; it rained purposely all morning and stopped this afternoon, stupid news weather crew. After no sign of humanity, I left the school gates and quickly made my journey home.**

**The quiet afternoon was relaxing and peaceful – my kind of environment. With finals coming up I couldn't careless about the sadistic dramas happening or Sasuke himself. This evening was given to me, just like my previous days when I'm walking home alone. I enjoyed being alone on some occasions, but disliked it entirely.**

**Birds owned the skies, soaring with will on there part. The afternoon fell quickly as I took the worn path shrouding the landscape in a sunset silence. The occasional disturbances of unsettled birds crying out eventually hushed as the sun settled beyond the western tress to my left.**

**Taking my route toward home at the intersection, I noticed a lean figure leaning against the trees, his body resting in patience and a noticeable twirling white object in his grasp.**

"_Umbrella?" Inner said._

**I felt my face pull a confused expression as I edged closer to him. He emulated my actions and relocated from the shadows revealing himself to me.**

"_Haruno Sakura, that's your correct name" _**He said softly, coming from under the obscurities. I stopped walking, as I was slightly surprised to see Sasuke with my umbrella; he closed the final space between the both of us and eyed over my form.**

**My name was said correctly for the first time in my entire life. No one has said it before. Even the teachers misunderstand me. A warm feeling dropped in the pits of my stomach, I don't know what this feeling was, but it felt…nice. For once I felt Sasuke connect with me, and it made me happy.**

"…Uh..yes it is.

"_I see….I came across this lone puppy today..."_

"Hm?" **I said questioning him.**

"_And I found this" _**He referred to my closed umbrella in his grasp.**_ "So that's why you were wet this morning Sakura" _

**-Anxiety attack**- "Uhm yeah. I wanted to give it for the puppy… He needed it the most"

**Sasuke smirked a little and ran his fingers through that messy hairstyle of his.**

"That was really kind of you"

**My eyes softened a little up at him, Sasuke noticed this and averted his eyes at the ground, handing back the umbrella.**

"He is still alive. I waited here for you to return from school, so we can see the puppy together"

**Hearing him say that made my heart pump faster, **_"he knew I was still at school and he waited for me….Amazing, I've never had someone wait for me before" _**I said to inner, she liked it very much. Extending my arm forward to take my umbrella off him, I felt his eyes back on me; he seemed a little…lenient.**

"_Thank you."_

"Let's go"

"…_huh?"_

"I bet the puppy is waiting, we shouldn't leave it alone too long"

"_Oh..yeah"_

**What an obstinate moment, he's refreshing...and solicitous. Sasuke wandered ahead of me, keeping both his hands in his pockets, descending with light footsteps and dancing onyx hair. We were quiet for moment and soon the ocean became in my view to my right-side. I stared at the ground, pretty used to being ignored and casted aside. When I viewed upwards, I felt Sasuke look at me from the corner of his eye, as if he was checking on me. **

**His eyes widen a mere bit before he looked away, glaring at something to take his attention. I blinked several times feeling my cheeks heat up. How embarrassing. Sasuke hunkered on his legs, beside the dilapidated cardboard box from this morning, when abruptly the young puppy's head darted up in exhilaration. **_"Ruuff…Rufff"_

"_Hn, Hello there "_

"_Ruu….ruff…h….h…ru..ffff"_** The puppy expressed happiness, his petite form made me want to nuzzle the young creature and give him adoration. I crouched beside Sasuke, placing my chin on my knees and embracing my legs. Just perceiving the puppy and his contentment made me exhale of relief. The wet pup had small spikey fur, big floppy ears and big vibrant cerulean eyes. He screamed CUTE. **

"_Do you mind if I could keep him?"_

**A sudden raise of my eyebrows was felt after hearing him say that, of course I wanted to keep him myself, but Sasuke appeared a lot happier around him more than it was around me. I nodded at him, as I placed my chin back on my knees. **

"I don't mind, I'm not good with animals anyways" **On saying this, the puppy was snarling at me. I knew eventually it would happen sooner or later. I've always held bad karma. Why me…really? **"Either children"

"_They say; animals get along more with their owners friends, just give it sometime, he'll like you"_

"..Really? You think so?."

"_Yeah, I'll let you see him again, if you want"_

"…I'd like to see him again Sasuke."

"_Hnn, and what about me?"_**.**

"Huh? O-Of course I want to see you again Sasuke…You and the puppy!"** My throat found it hard to swallow; a huge knot of fretfulness was clogged inside.**

"_Ha, that's great"_** He peeked over at me with a small smirk before picking up the puppy and showing him some attention.**

"_I see that you're finding it hard to open up to people"_

"…you noticed?"

"_If you speak your mind to people, they will understand you and realize the truth"_

**I couldn't disagree with him on that note; I needed to learn how to communicate with people anyways.**

_Ring Ring Ring –_

_Ring Ring Ring –_

_**RING RING RING **_

"_Ugh"_

"Hm? What is that sound?"

**Sasuke skimmed to his left trousers pocket and propelled his hand inside to grab a ringing entity. A red flip-top cell phone, the top-cover light was alternating insanely and also the poly-ringtone. His expression turned acrimonious straightaway as his eyes read the name on the screen, he must be really mad at that person. He turned to me, slightly softening his mien and said.**

"_Could you excuse me Sakura?" _

**My eyes broaden directly, finding it hard to reply to him. Why is he so kind to me?. **"…uh I don't mind at all Sasuke"

**He nodded once before turning back to his aggravated expression, he flipped open the top and automatically spoke in the speaker phone.**

"_What do you want Kakashi?"_

"_I'm busy right now, Do it yourself!"_

"_No, I'm not going to buy the next season of Icha Icha Paradise!"_

"_Ohhh and what are you going to do then… call my mother? Hn" _**He assumed.**

"_I'm hanging up"_

"_Kakashi-sensei has Sasuke-kun's number, maybe they're related or something Sakura" _**Inner whispered to me; I could feel her smiling madly, she was up to something mischievous. As for Sasuke he grew more impatient and irritated at Kakashi-sensei over the phone.**

"_You're fucking annoying Kakashi.. I'm going now"_

**Suddenly the look in Sasuke's eyes changed, they grew widen in scepticism and soon after he rose to a standing position clenching his fist really tight.**

" _You wouldn't!"_

"**..Oh YES I WILL SASUKE-KUN! THE WHOLE SCHOOL WILL KNOW"**

**My eyebrows rose, hearing Kakashi-sensei's screaming voice in the cell phone. I fluttered my eyelids then looked away, wondering what Kakashi meant by that. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at me and he knew I overheard his conversation.**

"_HN! FINE. I will be there now with your stupid paedophile story book"_

**Sasuke slammed his cell phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket, he picked up the puppy and shortly I rose to see what the matter was.**

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I..uhm"

"_Ha, its fine, I have to go, Kakashi expects me to get him a few things"_

"Oh Kakashi-sempai, I am sure he needs you right now"

"_.Ugh, Yeah the loser"_

"…mm"

"_You're coming to the Test of Bravery Tonight right?" _**He supposed, whilst straightening out his uniform and caressing the puppy.**

"Uhm…I..umm..well.." **I couldn't speak the truth with him after all; my intentions were strictly between me, Ino and Tenten. I made a promise to them.**

"_Right, I'll see you there Sakura, See you tonight" _**He beamed, taking my answer as a positive note.**

"…_Uhm but um….see you later Sasuke…..-kun"_

**He hassled quickly past me before he was able to hear the -Kun- and steered toward the city of Konoha.**

"_I can't thank you enough Sasuke-kun"_

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** So how do you like it? Mehh? Yeaaah.,..NAHHH? T_T GIMMIE A CHANCE. Take my poll guys, I'm thinking of deleting this story It's taking a long time to get to the awesome parts. I hope you don't mind the loooooonnng drastic stories I'm writing..

I love getting into detail. :3


	5. Presence

**CHAPTER FIVE: PRESENCE**

**A/N:** hey guys! Hopefully you enjoy this. **THANKS A LOT TO THE REVIEWERS**! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH T_T – this may seem like a cliff-hanger-story. BUT I beg to differ! XD it will get even cuter and it will give you butterflies.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I take owner ship to all content, [besides the characters], and I do not plagiarise other material. DX

**NO SILENT READDERRS PLEASSE D: I NEED SOME OPINIONS D:**

[**Key Speech**]

Sasuke: [_Italics_] [normal - when addressing other people]

Sakura/Inner: [normal – inner can differ also.]

Tenten: [_Italics_]

Ino [Underline]

The rest: [_Italics_]

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_[Excerpt 5]_

"_Ughhh' I struck my mother with force, the reverberations of our metal katana's collided to form swift iron clings. I was struggling to push her off me, forcing back as much strength given to me by her. But she was too powerful. "Push harder Sakura" she said, putting little effort into her powers. "….I-I…..can't mmmpft ughh!" I struggled and managed to push her off me. I sighed heavily, gasping for air as I pushed back my short pink locks._

"_Well done. We shall continue tomorrow darling, great work" My mother said to me, smiling blissfully._

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**6.10pm**

**The full moon was rare tonight; its rays were radiating favourably upon the undergraduates below, who happened to be crowed in the inaudible despondent forestry.**

"_Sakuka didn't show up to the Test of Bravery?" _** Said a young male, his two friends were standing beside him, nodding also in agreement.**

"_That's a relief, she would have scared us all and Sasuke would be mad" _**Said Karin who was perpendicular from him, her two friends also nodding, before Ayane spoke. **_"Yeah, that girl scares me, that scary gloomy expression she shows it just terrifying"_

**Another group of schoolboys were (not far from the first lot) talking amongst themselves and dressed casually for tonight's event. **_"Do you believe in ghosts? _**A male replied, shivering with fear and clinging onto his friend beside him. **_"O-Of course I do, Sakuka looks like a ghost to me"_

"_Where is Sakuka? " _** One person asked shuddering with anxiety and glancing over his back to every sudden sound.**

"_Oh Sakuka is..Ompppft!…." _**The typical tomboy spoke out of curiously; just about to muffle the hidden secret, and when suddenly she was cut off by Ino's soft snowy hands. Ino's obduracy costed a fatal pinch to Tenten's ears and followed with a whispering warning afterwards.**

"_Shut up! Ten, You dumbass! Don't make me hurt you, It will spoil our plans "_

"_Ohh yeah sooo that's what I forgot, Ha I can't wait"_** She murmured realizing the 'plan' and impatiently crossing her arms. **_"When's Sasu-gaay going to start?"_

**The supervisor was stationed ahead of everyone, staring perplexed at the names written on the sign-up sheet. His midnight orbs squinted up to count everyone available before analysing the sheet once again. **_"You didn't come"_** He whispered to himself, slightly annoyed with the after math.**

**Sasuke turned around to glower at the jagged edges and hollow whispering coming from the immense caves opening. Its dark murky environment played an intimidating effect on the students, besides him. He cleared his throat to gain every ones attention then cast words unto the air.**

"_Listen we will now commence, everyone will gather into pairs and will enter the caves on my mark"_

"_After 15mins alone in still darkness and whatever strange noises, you will then come to an exit and will wait with Kakashi-sensei on the other side"_

"_Does everyone understand?"_

"_Yes!" _**said the exclaimed students.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Quiet uttering  
Soundless croaks  
Flapping leaves and brushing bushes. I was adjoining the outstanding Konoha Cave opening and realized after a moment of silence, that I was at the wrong end of the cave, **_"baka!"._** I could hear the faint hissings of the enraptured students echoing off the reckless decapitating walls **_"Yes!" _** What a fool. I'd have to make due and conjure a last minute plan to excite these teenagers.**

**In my hand I held my precious leather banded katana, with engraved swirled designs in the neck and elongated metal blade, my insipid body was cloaked in white, dirty-stained hospital attire and my disordered pink hair, swathed over my surface to divulge a menacing affect. I faced my back toward the caves exit and pointed my katana 45 degrees sidewards from my body. Ahead of me, swayed the forestry and tweeting troubled birds, it was peaceful and silent…but not for long.**

**My auricles picked up the slight scuffling reverberations of two male teenagers coming from the darkness behind me. My perspective narrowed down at my bare feet, when I saw the spotlight from their torch, shining upon my legs.**

"_Ahhhh!, w-w-what is t-t-that?"_** The first male spoke, his voice broke alarmingly and I could feel the tension he had in display. The spotlight in his hand trembled lightly, and by the time I turned around to stare at him with my evil sullen eyes, a loud shrieking combination filled the air. The pair panicked insanely rushing back into the darkness, releasing their only source of light. **_"Ahhhhhhhh! A ghost!"_

**Inner:** "CHAAAAA! YOU DID IT SAKURA! EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THEMSELVES" **she said, dancing around playing her annoying joyous happy theme.**

Me: "They are…wow! I'm so happy!"

**Inner:** "Yess! Mwahaha and soon everyone will bow down to our feet and eat shit"

Me: "*silent*…uhm…"

**Inner:** "Erm!.*sigh*. Get ready for the next client."

**Minutes went by increasingly fast than I expected.**

"_A ghost? Pfftt – pathetic….There is no such t-thing-…..AHHHHHHHHH!" _**I resumed my designated position and immediately recognized the voice that spoke afterwards. It was Naruto. I felt the spotlight on my head and slowly I turned to struck him with a threatening smile. **_"NEJI IT'S A – A GHOOOST!"_

**The male beside him groaned then rubbed his temples mildly. **_"Naruto will you shut up" _**He replied irritated at the blonde, his soft pearl iris scanned me, analysing my features for a moment. **_"Naruto, you're an idiot" _**he concluded, the pale spotless male combed back his extended locks and passed me with his eyes shut. **

"_He knows it us Sakura, so just continue, I am sure he's enjoying this, that small smirk on his face gave it away" _**Said Inner.**

"_GAHHH NEJI IT'S STARRRINGG AT MEEE! NEJI DON'T LEAVE ME ALONEEEE!" _**I turned my physique half way and lugged the blade athwart the ground; then I considered of something more sinister, and released a deep evocative laugh whilst reiterating his name.**

"Mwahahahaha! Naruto….!...Naruto…!Narutoooooooo!"

"_NEJJJIIIIII! GAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**The annoying blonde squealed dashing passed me into the woodlands. **_"WAIT FOR ME NEJI"._** I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, Inner replayed his emotions in slow-motion mode making me laugh entirely a lot more.**

"_Gah Naruto. You're thick" _**Said Neji, his pearl eyes glimpsed back and then disappeared toward the faint light in the forest.**

**The second client was a success as the first; the extent was astounding knowing that I could finally do something without siting back and watching. I prepared myself once again as I heard echoes of more new comers. This time, I played the role as the girl in the movie 'The Grudge'. **

**I got on all four limbs with my core just inches from the ground, I parted my legs so that my backside was pushed up in the air and my head was closer to the ground. I stared into the darkness of the cave, watching the feeble light ahead. My head snapped sidewards and a creepy mutter escaped my lips. Oh yeah I was bad!**

"_Ayane-Chan…..I've got to win Sasuke, we belong together" _

"_Gaahhhhhhhhh! K-Karin...c-chaann!"_** Said Ayane, the nervous female fumbled with the torch in her hand, while her profound florid eyes trembled over my atrocious form. The rubicund tresses smudged features turned to Ayane and replied. **_"HUH ! What!"_

**Karin followed her friends gaze and soon behind her thick rimmed spectacles, her amber optics amplified in extreme tremor. High pitched screaming was heard from the preppy pair as I crawled my way over to them. Literally throwing myself toward them like some rag-doll. Of course I could use this to my advantage to pay them back for the countless rumours they spread about me, but I wasn't cruel like the pair.**

"_AHHHH! IT'S KYU-KUN…AHHHH!" _** Screamed Karin, her friend however disappeared in the darkness with the light screaming in terror, and Karin soon followed snapping her heel on the way. **_"A GHOSTTTT!"_

**Inner: **"Now that was EVIL! Wow girl. You've impressed me"

Me: "Haha wow I'm such a good actress."

**Inner:** "Using that girl from the movie Grudge, was such an epic idea"

Me: "Yeah, I scared them real good"

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

"_Woah, those are some p-pretty loud s-screams" _**Thought the remaining nervous crowd.**

"_Indeed they are"_

"_There is a ghost!"_

"_AHHHHHHHH! A GHOST, I JUST SAWW A GHOST"_ **Cried the young brunette haired teen, her profound florid eyes screamed fear as she made her way over to the rest of the crowd. The rubicund haired followed after, crying and limping from her broken heel.**___"…It…it…was…awful" _**She cried, taking this opportunity to snake her way to Sasuke.**

**Sasuke noticed her on-coming appearance and did nothing for her interest **_"Sasuke-kunn! It was scary; his face was hideous and ugly. Awww Sasuke-kun, can I please have a hug?" _**The male's eyes narrowed at her in exasperation, and then brushed past her disregarding the plastic teenage.**

**Exchanging words to each other, **_"Well done, Sakuka"_** Ino and Tenten conveyed a look of pride to one another, knowing that Sakura was doing her job effectively. The twosome smirked then sniggered insanely. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**One after the other, the students screamed and yelled. The sounds of their surprised voices made me want to improve better on the next of my clients. Some were lucky to get pass me, some not so lucky. Tonight was coming to an end in just a few moments; but I wasn't ready to leave, not yet anyways. **

"Maybe I should chew on my hair, it should be intimidating enough"

**At last another victim has crawled into my grasp. I perceived the shoes of my next clients rambling from the caves toward me, this time I could only hear one person. The person halted, giving me this prospect to turn around sluggishly and munch on my own hair. It drew in a breath of horror then said.**

"_Ah!...S-Sakura-chan!"_

**My cover was blown; the katana in my clasp was released when I gazed up to the familiar onyx eyes before me.**

"Uh, Sasuke-kun!"

**He stared at me, slightly astounded by the way I was dressed, he kept retracing my body and katana on the ground several times before asking tenderly. **

"_You got me for moment there, what are you doing out here all alone?"_

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I-I'm playing as the ghost"

"_Oh, I thought you weren't coming, aren't you afraid of the dark?"_** He exhaled softly, closing his eyes and grabbing his head.**

"Oh no, Sasuke-kun, I'm not afraid of the dark, I enjoy the night… especially in the summer,…when it's warm, the sounds of the insects and swaying trees and blissful fireflies…it's relaxing" **I said quietly, letting myself to sit down to face the forest and take a hold of my weapon.**

**He gazed over at me raising his eyebrows; Sasuke smirked for a split-second and replied sounding indecisive. **_"Y-Yeah you're right, uhm do you mind if I sit down with you?" _**I browsed up at him, observing a small smirk playing on his lips.**

"_You see, I had no partner to join me in the Test Of Bravery, the numbers were odd and I was left by myself"_ **He replied, lowering himself beside me and showing me the sign-up sheet.**

"_I was disappointed when you didn't show up, I thought you hated me" _**He said as a mere hint of despondency was evident through his words. He flicked his gaze from me then directly to the forest. **

**A misinterpretation, I shook my head promptly waving my hands also to disagree on his terms. He looked back at me as I answered with will to clear up his confusion.**

" I could never hate you, You're refreshing and everyone treats you like royalty. You give me inspiration to become stronger and more out-going. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to meet Tenten-chan and Ino-chan"

**I replied glazing up at him and staring into his captivating eyes. He appeared a bit astonished to hear me say those words, but he brushed it off and grinned softly. We made eye-contact for quiet sometime and gently I felt my features relax. Sasuke stared back at me, his eyes also softening. Before it was too late; he broke eye contact and concealed his façade into his arms.**

"_..Don't look at me like that" _**He said, sounding embarrassed.**

"Oh…I'm sorry Sasuke-kun; nothing will happen to you, I-I don't have bad luck"

"_It's not that; don't make me say it…..its embarrassing" _**He whispered, hiding his flushed expression behind his bangs.**

**He went silent after a moment, I didn't know what to say to him, I thought I done something wrong, but honesty is the best policy, right? Then suddenly a voice called out to me, up ahead I saw both Tenten and Ino making their way over to me from the forest dimness.**

" _Hey Sakuka! Nice work!" _**It was Tenten.**

"Woohoo, Oh yeah Sakuka, you scared the lot shitless"

"_Eh, what are you doing here Sasu-gaaay?"_

"_Hn, you guys knew about the ghost plan?"_

"We came up with the idea Sasuke, and Sakuka asked to play as the ghost"

"_Hn, you two should have told me! I'm supervising the event anyways" _**Said Sasuke, his voice rose with the increase of emotion, he was strangely different toward these two then he was with me alone.**

"_Gah shut-up Sasuke. It wouldn't be any fun if we told you"_

"Bleh, why don't you both shut-up! Nice work Sakuka, we're heading home now, do you have an escort?"

"Oh No, I don't live far away from here" **I lied, hoping I wouldn't create a burden on them all. I lived quiet a fair bit away, approximately 30 minutes.**

"_Oh maybe next time we can walk home together, you get home safely Sakuka! I expect to see your face on Monday morning" _**Said Tenten, crossing her arms and beaming down at me brightly**

"Deary me Ten, would you leave the poor girl alone. Okay get home safely Sakuka and we will see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend" **Ino pushed on, passing me a fruit drink from her purse and followed Tenten into the distant.**

"**Bye Sakuka" Said the duo.**

"Good bye Tenten-chan and Ino-chan, have a nice weekend, I think its time to make my move now, It's getting late"

"_Hn…yeah.I was the last person to come in contact with this mysterious Ghost. Hah. Do you need someone to take you home?"_

"Ohh yeah lucky last don't they always say. Hehe, Oh No thank you Sasuke-kun" **On saying this I rosed from the ground and spun my katana within my grasp. **"I'll be fine" **I assured him.**

"_I should get going too, my brother is waiting for me in the car…I'll walk you to the footpath" _**he said, slowly rising and staring at me with bothered eyes. He made my heart melt.**

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

**He nodded once rubbing his temples then smirked down at me. I securely strapped my katana to my back in the holster, keeping it safe from harm. Sasuke peered as his cell phone, checking the time occasionally. We both walked out from under the caves canopy and entered the footpath after a short walk through forest. His flawless skin and raven hair tickled my skin, I am proud to know exactly why the girls liked being around Sasuke, He is intoxicating and far the most attractive male I have seen before.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N:** Touching? Yes? No? D: AH OPINIONS PLEASSEE!

**REVIEW PLEEAASEE!**


	6. Struggle

**CHAPTER SIX: STRUGGLE**

**A/N:** A shout out to the following

**ChibiVampireQueen, xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx, TigerLilyette, AkemiKizuka-Chan, Sasuke-KiraLover, 8-8 ary-chan 8-8, LEGNA, Midnight Angel Sakura, starlight1765, janigalovesbleach and Anonymous Reviewers **[hopefully I didn't forget anyone]

THANK YOU TO ALL FOR REVIEWING MY STORY, YOU GIVE ME REASON NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, SO A THOUSAND THANK YOU'S TO YOU DUDES AND DUDETTES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto D: I own a new Motorola Defy :D

**NO SILENT READERS PLEAAAASE D:**

I am a review whore - ._.

Enjoy this awesome chappy, I stayed up literally all night and rushed through this chapter – **Sorry if I have made mistakes and what-not. **And sorry for the lame story format, I uploaded this from my cellphone. How cool is technology!

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_[Excerpt 6]_

_There was one fatal night, I couldn't forget and after that night, my life changed dramatically. The insane screams and drastic blood stains in the house ruined my childhood. By the time I turned 12, my mother had left me. Her deceased body laid under 1000 kilograms of dirt and grass, confined in a wooden box. Her head stone was written in Japanese with my favourite picture of her standing under the Sakura trees. She was murdered under suspicion. My tears don't fall for any reason, it only falls for her._

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**I bowed before Sasuke, presenting my appreciation then sauntered along the melancholic pathway toward home. He sneered back watching me as I inclined into the darkness. How heart-warming he was. A bright light lit my way ahead coming from behind me and when I turned around, I saw Sasuke sliding into the passenger's seat of his brother's blue enhanced RX-7 racing vehicle. The pounding sound of the base and exhaust system was intense, then the driver made an impressive U-turn and shot in the distance with insane screeching wheels.**

**Inner**: "Woah, I'd love to tap that ass"

Me: "Oh gee Inner that's real mature of you"

**Inner: **"What? I am a girl, we love shit like that"

Me: "Only YOU like that kind of stuff"

**Inner: **"You're so stubborn; WE COULD HAVE BEEN IN THAT AWESOME FUCKING CAR! But Nooooo. You want to 'walk home' ughh you dumb shit" **she grunted, sounding childish and crossing her arms. From extreme delight to stabbing daggers, I swear Inner was bi-polar.**

Me: "…Its good exercise"

**Inner:** "Next time, I call the shot's Bitch!"

**I shook my head annoyed with Inner's outburst then brushed through my thick tresses and secured it with a white beady flower head piece. Sasuke made me feel real during our time alone, others see right through me but not him. My lips played a small grin; I could envision his smile in my judgments and the prominent one word speech. Hn. **

**The gust picked up immediately, distributing a tendency of icy airstreams in my direction. The moonbeams were my guide for tonight as the useless shadowy streetlamps made it harder to see. The night was stagnant and nobody else was around. **

**The landscape was filled with a clear pathway and a border of foliage swaying on my left. My right-side held the silent elongated road and pitch darkness on either ends. The neighbourhood was imperceptible and no lights were flickering. Strange ney! I scanned at my wristwatch checking the time every five minutes, wishing it would tick faster and close in on my expanse.**

"9.36pm..ugh!"

**I grasped my katana strap feeling a hasty chill down my spine and forearms. Something didn't feel right. I hesitated for a moment, rotating my cranium in order to view my ambiances. The suspense was killing me, I knew someone was around, or something in fact. A nearby bush shuffled closely, I literally leaped from the startled noise and then I raised my left hand to the tip of my katana, watching what creature would come out and surprise me.**

**My pulse was thudding behind my ears, peevishly counting for this 'thing' to disclose itself. The trundling sustained and soon after to my surprise, a tiny fluffy rabbit vaulted out from under its struggle. My heart relaxed and so did my breathing; I rubbed my temples nonchalantly, feeling a sweat-drop fall from my porcelain forehead. I exhaled deeply. **"Tah!,It's just a rabbit…"

**This area of Konoha was daunting. My skin shivered under edginess because there was nothing to see, the neighbourhood was in deep slumber. The long shadows from the trees created strange patterns across the road, making it hard to avoid the rocks and craters on the pathway. I should have taken that offer. **

"_No durrrrrrh idiot!" Emitted Inner._

**I continued walking, keeping alert on any impulsive movements. I knew how to support myself in a fight, especially with my weapon. With my sheer impeccable advanced intellect, I knew that my katana would protect me from harm. I believed in it. **

**Suddenly I had the feeling that someone was watching me, I halted shifting my emerald orbs and from behind me, I heard four drunk adult beings, guffawing to one another.**

"…_.Gah-ha! 'nd..he…'aid…f'ukk.. 'ouuu" _**said the male, he held a strange accent; he appeared sober than the rest, I wasn't certain, I could barely make out the words he was saying.. **_[ Ga-ha and he said fuck you ]_

"_buh…buh…uhh….i…i…smaassh….hisss..face….and..and…and…and…he…cry..like…a..a…a…a..a..pu..sssssssy" _**Said another, his tongue was heavy, he tried to pronounce his words as clearly as he could but recapped instead. He snickered out loud, throwing himself sidewards unstably.**

"_BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... you…fuckin' mmmakee me laugh" _**Said the next male. He had one arm over another male, whilst clutching his unfinished beverage in the other hand. The last guy was singing, yelling along with the composition in his receiver.**

**I sensed danger within this multitude and immediately I accelerated my pace. Being in fear with these types of people, I tried not to blow my cover, hoping they would disregard me and not notice my structure. **_"Get out of there Sakura" Inner urged._

"_Hey lil' girl….! Come 'baaack!" _**SHIT! The male with the funny accent called out, shuffling to catch up with my pace. **_"Gaaah Tomo, leave thhhat little shit. Let's screw some...whores" _**One called out, as they followed behind him. I looked back only to see them gaining on my distance.**

**My heart started thumping faster than before, jerking against my ribs so that the hammering disrupted the rhythm of my lungs, making it difficult to breathe. My progress was steady, even though the inside of my throat felt as though it was blistering. I tried to swallow, to wash the taste of horror from my mouth.**

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha. Why are youuuu' running away, I just want to talk" _**He called, trying to sound innocent. It was convincing at all.**

**I hastily peeked back and managed to see two males breaking out into a run, and the other two were nowhere to be seen. I broke out into a scurry, dashing quickly across the gravelled road and directed toward an alley-way I eyed out a while ago. I used this to my advantage because the neighbourhood was filled with people who could hear me in case something might happen to me.**

"_AH-HA I GOT YAH!" _**the accented male called, taking a hold of my shoulder. The scary man.**

**I panted a sharp breath and swung my elbow into his face, making him release his grip on my shirt. Everything flashed fast, time moved quickly. **_"Ughh! Ah!" _**He cried; his body towered over me, falling deranged on the terrain and pulling me down with him. I lost my stability, my body slammed into the side wall of the alley-way and with inhuman strength I redeemed my balance after sprinting through mud and stubborn dirt. **_"Sakura-chan! Use your weapon" cried Inner. _**I pushed aside the excruciating throbbing in my arm and back, keeping focused on escaping this parasitic crowd.**

**The fastener in my hair shattered from the major impact I made, releasing my hair. My life isn't over, No!, I won't let this action affect me. The male yelled after, cursing with austere words I solely let, slipping pass me. **_"You fuckin' lil' bitch!" _**Up ahead in the wide open roofed hallway, a street at the end with passing cars filled my eyes, the glowing streetlamp called me, begging me to escape the blackness. I pushed faster, forcing my legs to journey forward quicker.**

**I unsheathed my katana, dragging the heavy object in my right hand with ease. The ending was closing in quickly than I thought and when I turned to check on my behind, the male was still in the dark. My heart slowly relaxed, giving me interval to breath for air. I made it out alive and unharmed. **

**So I thought….**

**As soon as I flicked my head forward to beam on my victory, an abrupt arm prolonged from the left-side, causing a direct hit to my neck. The air in my lungs bolted harshly, sending me to collapse backward on my spine. My head banged into the durable concrete, making me scrupulously dazed. I winced as the aching, struck me progressively. The starry skies rubbernecked back at me, as I tried to focus on my whereabouts; I felt my body shutting down on me, giving in on exhaustion. No – I couldn't let them win.**

**A male towered over me; it was one of the guys that disappeared earlier. He brushed his index finger over my cheeks, smirking with lust. It was a set up. I was tricked and cornered like some rat in a house. My eyes weakly screamed fear and soon after his mob of drunken friends arrived.**

"_My my my, aren't you a beautiful girl" _**He said, kicking a metal piece further from me down the sidewalk. **_"You won't need that now beautiful"_

"_You 'ought, you could escape moi?'" _**The scary man had arrived, his face was sheltered in blood and drenched down his chin, his muzzle however was slightly perturbed. **_"I'll..keep this' sword as an 'exchange for breakin' moi nose"_

**My voice roared hoarsely up at him, my precious katana was not for sale. He frolicked with my heart and soul, I hoped that I wouldn't have to show this menacing side of me, but he was inches close to seeing the agony and destruction from my sentiment. **"NOOO!"

"_Shen…finish her!" _**The male said, smirking as the rest of his crew secured my hands and divided my legs. The male caressing my cheek produced more desire; his deep grey eyes peered into mine. I screamed from the top of my lungs, easily reading his emotions and tried to pull myself undone. But it was no use. **

" HEEEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEE!, AHHHHHH! PLEAAAASSEEE! SOMEONE HELPPPP MEEE!" **This '**Shen**' guy, unfastened his trousers and crawled on top of me, my eyes instantly were filled with warm moisture and sadness, the tears streamed down my face like an endless river, he covered my mouth and I panicked more, thrusting myself to break loose.**

**I turned to the side weeping within his struggle and closed my eyes.**

Me:"Inner, It's over…..we're done"

**Inner: **"Sakura…No!"

Me: "I-I can't get out of this struggle, after this, they're going to kill us…"

**Inner:** "Nooo.. Don't say that! Sakura stay with me!"

Me: "I'm Sorry"

**She knew it was over for both of us, but she wanted to end her life in happiness than sadness. I gave in to exhaustion, letting my soul escape my body. A bright beam of light stung against my closed eye lids, I felt the grasps on my limbs disappear slowly. Another sound of thuds and heavy bodies falling beside me were heard and soon after I was carried in the arms of another being. **

**I died.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: **T_T *tears* you see what I mean? That's the end of my story XD ***sarcastically said ***PSSHHH, the story has just began, _Yeah after 6 chapters **Inner said._

**REVIEW PLEASSSE, ANNND I SHALL INCLUDE YOU IN MY NEXT SHOUT-OUT**

Tell me your thoughts? Did I ruin the story? D: Did I make it interesting? D: TELLL ME, TELL MEEEEEE **Pokes you, yes you!*


	7. Friendship

**CHAPTER SEVEN: FRIENDSHIP**

**A/N: **SHOUT-OUT TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, and FAVOURTERS? XD

**.Janiga, Samantha, xxXDarkNekoJokerXxx, 8-8 ary-chan 8-8, ChibiVampireQueen, Midnight Angel Sakura, Mistyjet, blondebarbievamp, Makaylabellgirl, Sasuke-KiraLover, AkemiKizuka-Chan, TigerLilynette, starlight1765, little Asian me, kumikoX3 chan, Dragonbrat-LoveIisWar, WhiteRose95, ImmortalRainKid, Dynamite999, Tenshi no sakura, EnvyKun, xiamesee, SarahJane275, MysticXD3d, Arkiteck-SauceGauy, and **ANONYMOUS PEOPLE [I hope I didn't forget anyone]

I want to thank you guy's sooo much, I'm in tears. I feel so happy that you guys are supporting me on this story and don't know how much it means to me. I have a lot more people to thank, but I choose the above for your awesome commitment! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I own a new pair of earphones XD

**NO SILENT READERSSS PLEASE D:  
**Era needs to format her stories when she gets on the computer XD

**I'm uploading this chappy from my cell phone :3**

**HAAAAAPPPY NEWWW YEARRRRR TWENTY ELEVEN! WOOHOOOO!**

. . . .. . . . . . . .. .. .. . .. . . .

_[Excerpt 7]_

"_We'll finally be together mother" I whispered to myself, staring into the golden gates of heaven, the beauty of puffed pure clouds embraced my nude lightened body, as I approached the enchanted gates. My vision was sharper than my previous life, finding every detail embedded in the gate craved nicely to perfection. I waited for the gates to open upon my return, but it didn't. I felt my happy face falter solemnly, as specks of brighten light increased beyond the gates. A woman appeared; her soft russet optic's smiled happily at me. Mother! She smiled gently; I could understand what she meant with that smile. _

"_But mother? Why?" I asked, stepping closer to the gate. She fluttered her eye lashes and touched my cheek. "No mother, I don't want to go back, let me stay with you" I pushed, feeling the warmness in my skin falter. My light was dying, and soon after my vision lost its sceptic's, finding it hard to see the perfect lines on the gate. "Please let me go with you mother, please" I begged, reaching out to her, but she only smiled back. _

_I fell from the heavens above, crying as I watched her disappearing before me. "It's not your time Sakura. I will see you again my darling" She whispered and from that I knew I was going to be okay._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**They say, before you die, your memory span flashes before you like a montage and you don't feel anything afterwards. I on the other hands, saw my departed mother, it wasn't a flashback or memory. It felt like the future. My time wasn't over yet, when I thought it was. I wanted nothing more but to see her face and hear her soft voice again. I suppose in my time of need, I was granted that wish.**

**My mind drifted unto consciousness, awaking my somnolent vision behind my heavy eyelids. My body was stiff and heavy; I was lying on my back and bathed in my own hair. My thoughts recapped on my last memory, reminding me of a male, and blood. I felt my eyebrows incline, as I pushed on trying to remember where I was. Then it struck me. His blooded face, disgusting accent, and sickening associates. I was tricked into giving pleasure for those sadistic males.**

**The reminiscence burned my throat and punched my heart, after initializing my commandments. I didn't expose my eyes yet, but I could see blackness. I was more petrified of opening them, In case I found myself abducted or in some tiny place I wouldn't recognize. Slightly I felt my fingers gain movement and the feeling in my body was warm. I pushed aside the terrifying truth of my surroundings and lightly peeked through half open lids.**

**The first thing I saw was the ceiling, which was high above from me. My eyes pinched at the corners and inwards as my vision adjusted from my slumber. I gazed naive around the white room, feeling a sensational vibe. The room looked Victorian aged; a pin-up flower picture was on the east wall of me was most probably the odd thing about the room. The huge-double doors were north and centred of the room and to my left, a large crystalized window revealed a soft sunny green environment beyond them.**

**The bed I laid in was three-times larger than my single bed at home, framed with wooden four posts and an open ceiling view. I was surprised, the owners of this hypnotized room was miraculous. I wasn't assured that this house belonged to those parasites from last night. Someone fit and wealthy belonged here and I wondered who that person might be. A teacher, maybe a lawyer or the Queen?.**

**Just when my commemorations fully kicked in, I detected my black holster and pink ribbon secured and entwined, laying on the bed to my right. My katana was safety beside me; I stretched for the weapon with my right arm and hauled it into my chest. Precipitously when I tried to move my left arm, I flinched marginally in pain. My back as well as my arm was punitive in agony, and when I scrutinized down at my body, I noticed my torso and arm wrapped in bandages. **

**I've never experienced discomfort in such a long time. Now feeling this familiar anguish again, it woke me up from my relaxed emotions. Fight fire with fire, pain is just the same thing. I mildly sat myself up, gasping along the way. When abruptly the white doors ahead unfastened gradually, and a woman walked through carrying a banquet salver. **

**Her courtesy was drawn to the silver tray, steadily edging closer to me with it. Her elongated locks were pitch-black, outlining her pale stunning façade. She gazed over at me, pulling a welcoming manifestation. Her dark onyx eyes met mine and for a moment there, she reminded me of someone I knew, but the name was lingering in the darkness of my head.**

"_Good morning, did you rest well?"_ **She enquired, sounding innocently soft and light, just like my mother. **_"Be careful, your body isn't healed dear, I've brought you some food"_

**She strolled over to me with the tray and positioned it over my hidden legs. I gaped at her with questioning eyes, conjecturing who she was; I couldn't steal my gaze from her face. She was gorgeous, an appeared like a re-embodiment of my mother, but with black hair and darker eyes. I ignored the quenching pain from my stomach, as soon as the delicious steaming oat-meal/porridge and toast filled my senses.**

"_My, you're very pretty"_ **She complimented, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. My cheeks augmented with heat almost instantly compelling me to obviate my eyes. I slightly parted my lips and quietly my broken vocal sound spoke.**

"I..uh…Thann.."

"_Shh, save your strength"_ **She cut me off, beaming tenderly before spoon nourishing me.**_"I'll explain everything, after you finish your breakfast"_ **I swallowed hard, looking back at her, hoping that this wasn't some sort of prank**. "_I won't hurt you, I can assure you"_ **She assured me enough with this bed and breakfast, and even if she tried to do something, my katana was still in my grasp.**

**I nodded at her, parting my mouth to take a spoon full of honey and butter soaked porridge she prepared for me. I chewed the mixture in my dried mouth and absorbed it satisfyingly, I could feel the heat slithering down my throat and it sent my drenched throbbing mouth for more. My eyes lit up favourably, tasting the rare flavours of milk, sugar and honey. My stomach stabbed petulantly, as I quickly absorbed the next portion.**

"_You must be very hungry dear" _**I bobbed my head. **_"That's okay, can I ask you a question?" _**I gazed up at her raising an eyebrow, my mouth full of the delicacy before I swallowed it whole.**

"_Is your hair naturally pink?" _**She asked, stroking aside my bangs and tucking them behind my ears. My optics dilated a little, she noticed this and smiled more. **_"You seem a little surprised that I asked, I bet a lot of people ask you this right?"_

**I was surprised just watching her mirror my mother's actions, and finally I cleared my throat and replied** "A-Actually, no-one asks and my hair is naturally pink"

"_Really? I really like your hair, it's beautiful" _**She questioned sounding surprised before ending the conversation.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**After draining down the large crystal clear glass of orange juice she handed me, I thanked her bowing my head slightly and shuddering in my thoughts. She placed the empty cutlery and tray on the ground, before sitting back on the bed. **

"_My name is Mikoto and welcome to my home" _**She said smiling.**_ Last night, my son found you in a struggle within a crowd of men." _**She continued. **_"He thought this wasn't right and quickly defended you, when he looked down at you, he thought you were….." _**She paused.**_ "and..well, he didn't know what to do, so he checked your pulse and brought you back here"_

**Listening to her words, my core swelled in relief, and then something hit me. I hesitated for a moment, but I had to ask. It was important to me.**

"….the male…D-Did he take my…."** I faltered, ashamed to say it - my virginity. **

"_The old coot didn't, my son reached you on time, before Shen could engage. I checked you myself; I am a nurse at the Konoha Hospital. I was the one, who bandaged your body and placed you in those clothes"_

**I yearned, relieved that I was still unadulterated and alive. **"Thank you Mikoto-sama" **She smiled once again, taking my hand smoothly.**

"_That's okay, the four men have been charged with sexual assault, and are sentenced to 4 years in prison. So they won't be bothering you anymore"_

"How wonderful, I have no idea who those men were, but I'm glad" **Without realizing, my lips pulled an optimistic smile. I wasn't used to smiling, but I felt it was the right time to smile. Mikoto saw this and lifted my head. Her touch made my skin crawl.**

" _You have a nice smile, you should smile more dear. hehe" _**I chortled at her words and replied. **"I'll do my best"

"_What a nice story mother" _**Another voice alerted from the door, I turned to the voice and instantaneously my emerald orbs enlarged. A male, this one was just as perfect as his mother. The tall figurine was leaning up against the door, with crossed arms and faintly smirking. He too had his mothers' eyes and lengthened hair. My heart throbbed as I stared at the familiar male. Then it hit me, the name I was trying to remember before came back in realization. Sasuke. Could this be Sasuke's family before me.**

"_Itachi, Oh I didn't see you there. This is my eldest son, Itachi" _**Said Mikoto, introducing the dark haired male.**

"_Pleasure to meet you pink haired female"_

**I swallowed hard, remembering that I didn't give my own name. Baka! **"Oh please forgive me, I'm Haruno Sakura. Thank you for saving my life"

"_Oh no, that wasn't me Sakura, that was Sasuke, I fought the guys yeah, but Sasuke done the rest" _**He beamed, brushing aside his heavy bangs. It was then that I was able to see a dark bruise marking his handsome cheek.**

**Inner: **"Wow another Uchiha, Oh lord please give me my own body!"

Me: "Inner!" **I screamed in my thoughts**

**Inner: **"Yes, who else doofus!, damn he's hoooooottt"

Me: "Huh? Don't you miss me?"

**Inner: **"Eh NOO! Because of you I thought I was going to die, I'm holding this shit against you! – I CAN'T FUCKING DIE! INNER CAN NEVER DIE! MWAHAHA"

Me: "I'm sorry, I thought we were as good as dead"

**Inner:** "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, I TOLD YOU I'M CALLING THE SHOTS"

**A sighed completing out conversation, and soon I viewed over to Mikoto who was escalating sabbatically. **_"Alright, I have to get back to the hospital, and when I come back, I'll change the bandages"_

"Thank you very much Mikoto-sama"

"_You are most welcome Sakura, don't move around too much dear, the wound in your arm is severe"_

"Yes madam!" **I charmed, nodding once.**

"_Itachi, why don't you give Sakura some company, until Sasuke arrives" _**She said, before grinning and fading out of the room.**

"_Mm, yeah sure why not" _**He shrugged his shoulders and walked over, taking the desk chair near the door and dragging it over to the left side of me. He twirled the seat on one leg then sat leaning forward on the back rest. His arms rested forward, over the back of the chair and his legs, segregated wide. He was designed in a pair of black jeans, and slight open white shirt, with the selves rolled up to his elbows. He pressed his chin unto his hands and examined me.**

"_So Sakura, you're in Sasuke's class yeah?" _**He asked, smirking at my gaping expression.**

"Oh yes, I am"

"_Are you his girlfriend?" _**He pressed.**

"I-I uhm.. I-I'm not sure what you mean?" **Of course I did, I struggled to reply to that question as his features were blowing my flesh and bones away, his beauty was flawless and just away from an arm's reach. His features were distracting me from the conversation.**

"_You know what I mean, did you guys kiss?"_

"_What? Ahh uuhmm?" _**I felt my stomach turning, he took my reply the wrong way and I couldn't find an answer to desperately clear the misunderstanding. A bead of sweat silked down my aspect as I felt the tension and humiliation burning me.**

"_So you guys did huh, wow I never thought my brother would find a charming young lady like you, in fact I thought he was gay, he told me he hates girls" _**He said, still taking my answers on the positive note.**

"No, Itachi-san. I'm not his…. friend" **I said sounding unconvinced, I wasn't sure if we were friends or not, but I wanted his friendship anyways. Seeing him mostly around boys, I understood what Itachi was portraying; Sasuke was attractive on both agenda's. **"W-We hardly talk to each other.. and when we do, he is always taken by his friends within seconds"

"_So you're a fan girl then? Oh pity"_

"A what? N-no. n-no! I'm not Sasuke-kun's fan girl…I'm just…..another person"

"_Oh, why didn't you say that before, I thought you were his girlfriend" _**He chuckled, twirling a ring of keys in his fingers. I exhaled using that as my answer.**

"_You're a fighter?" _**He asked, eyeing my katana I had just placed on the bed.**

"Uh, not so much, I'm passionate with the use of a long sword" **I replied, beaming down at my beloved weapon. **

"_Sasuke has his own Katana, and he's pretty skilled as well. Maybe one day, you both can have spar. I know you'll win" _**We both laughed at the thought, knowing Sasuke wouldn't hit a girl.**

"_What are you doing here Itachi?" _**A younger voice growled from the entrance door, making me shift toward it. Sasuke. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and shivers jotting up my forearms, creating a soft broken voice of mine. **"S-Sasuke-kun" **I called. His glaring eyes switched softly to me, and then he strode in thrusting his hands in his pouches. He was dressed in a black jeans also, a white slightly parted near the neck shirt and black jacket.**

"_Ah Sasuke, we were just talking about you"_

"_Cut the crap Itachi, she's too young for you"_

"_Ah there you go again, every time I'm left alone with a friend of yours, especially a girl. You always jump to conclusion"_

"_I know how your mind works Itachi"_

"_I'm just making friendly conversation!" _**He joked, raised from the seat and approaching his younger sibling. **_"Don't be jealous now Sasuke. It's not my fault I attract the ladies_" **and with that he muttered something in Sasuke's ear, that I couldn't make out. Making Sasuke flush in embarrassment then poked his bare forehead passing him.**

"_Ugh! Get lost you bastard!"_

"_See you later Sakura, I'll be down the hall"_

"Nice to meet you Itachi-san, Thank you!" **The elder being winked back before disappeared beyond the doors**. _"Ohhhhhh I'm in love Sakura!" whispered Inner._

**I stared back at the flushed Uchiha, his face slowly dying with mortification. He gazed up at me, slightly embarrassed with the words his brother had said to him before turning back to a mute, emotionless teenager again.**

"_How are you feeling Sakura-chan?"_ **He asked, leaning against the end of the bedpost. I couldn't read his expression properly, but something was bothering him. He eyed the bandages, and looked over me with a hint of antagonism.**

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun. You're mother…she..told me what happened" **I looked out the window, running my left hand through my locks and thinking about how much she liked my hair**. "Thank you so much Sasuke, for saving my life." **I owed him with my life,**

"_I shouldn't have let you walk home alone"_ **he muttered, gazing down at the katana. His eyes glaring on thought.**

"But…But it wasn't your fault, I was stubborn for not taking your offer" **I said, hating to admit it, and clenching my teeth as those very words said by Inner. I should have listened to her.**

"_It's over now, you're safe here, How is your arm?"_ **he asked, still gazing at my weapon. I blinked merely, slightly feeling the pain wane**. "It's not that bad really, but I'll recover"

"_Good"_** He said, flicking his gaze back to me.** _"Did you mean what you said? About us not being friends?"_** I could see suspicion in his eyes. He was at the door when me and Itachi were conversing. I replied, explaining what I could, trying not to have him feel angered.**

"I. Well. I don't really know Sasuke-kun. I do enjoy your company, I-I really do. We're from different worlds. You live in the world filled with attention. I don't have that. I don't have anything friendship with people. I want to be your friend, but…I"

"_You don't get it do you_" **He broke my sentence, smirking and pulling himself to sit down on the end of the bed **_"We're already friends"_

"We are?" **I asked, confused with his reply.**

"_Yes, you have friends now. Tenten, Ino and now Me, More will come. You'll see_"** He grinned, warming my heart once again. I couldn't disagree, but I secretly trusted him and believed him. My heart raced every time I was around him. Hopefully these feelings will reach you.**

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** How was that? Endearing, or did I ruin it o_o.

**Note**: I won't be updating any time soon T_T Sorry, maybe next week before Thursday, I should have the next chapter up. So my question for you guys is. What did you do on New Year's Day? PM me, Or Reply in the review link.. CLICK THE LINK BELOW XD.

**I hope you stick around until the story ends =3 so you can see my individual shout-outs. I've reaaally got to format my chapters properly, so next year I will make this more appealing.**


	8. Journey

**CHAPTER EIGHT: JOURNEY**

**A/N:** I've got to cut out the A/N from now on, Or every A/N will get longer in each chapter!, Thank you my darlings for reviewing. Era loves you! To be honest, the last two chapters, weren't supposed to be included in the story, but what the heck, I wanted to kill the happiness and create some tension! AND IT WORKED. Bwahaha *coughs* Right – moving along. I don't really know how this story is going – So I hope you like this next one. I wrote this from the top of my head, **so excuse the grammar and errors**. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I own a Yellow Night Light ;DD

**REVIEW FOR THE WHOREE! NO SILENT READERS PLEASE D:**

Era needs to wax her eyebrows XD

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

_[Excerpt 8]_

_A life without your beloved parents is torture; struggling to live on your own without any assistance is excruciating. My life surrounded the excruciating façade, when mother departed. Father stayed with me for a short time, he'd always come home late at night, smelling like alcohol and with different kinds of women. I always thought they were his colleagues. One time I walked into his room, holding a bunch of flowers to remind him of our loved one. When I parted the door, I watched with hurtful eyes, seeing his arm embracing another woman in their sleep. He had a smile on his face, the same smile he used for mother. His eyes slowly opened, he gazed over at me, stunned that I was staring teary-eyed at them both. The women woke slightly, smiling before glancing at me. A surge of anger bolted through me, making me throw the flowers at them and yell, cursing madly._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE! I HAAATTEEE YOUU, I FUCKING HATE YOUU!" That was the first time I swore, and the last time I said it as well. He shattered my heart, creating more heartache._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**The Uchiha compound was magnificent, massive expensive paintings hung from of the many hundred walls in every room. The house was styled Victorian aged, same as the furniture. I shared dinner on Sunday night with the Uchiha's; having one of their 10 maids spoon feed me. It wasn't necessary and Mikoto wouldn't accept my **_"No thank you"_** as an answer. After my short recovery, Mikoto pleaded for me to stay for another night, after spending the weekend with her family. But as always, I was simply tenacious. I had already caused enough drama; I didn't want to be a… liability.**

"_Aww do you really have to go?"_

"Yes, I do….. I have someone waiting at home for me, and they must be really lonely"

**I was upended forward-facing the Indigo RX-7 I viewed from the last couple nights, overlooking the immense lodge ahead of me. My timepiece read 10.30pm and I was prepared to go home-based. The twilight house and well lit orchard sensed like home. Mikoto flew her arms softly about my aggrieved physique, caressing my backbone as well. My head fitted into the nape of her décolletage, and I was able to breathe in her fragrant scented perfume. My eyes became veiled behind my lids when I thought about how my mother used to hold me. **

**The adjacent passengers' door released shortly with a small click from the vehicle remote. Itachi had already stationed himself in the vehicle, and with a twist of the key in the ignition. The car burst alive. The engine roared continuously making my skin crawl and down the sides of my neck tingle in surprise. The powerful exhaust system stunned me more than the clean paint job as well as the vinyls and intriguing race car lines.**

**I looked over my back once Mikoto released the embrace to grasp Itachi, in the drivers' seat simpering up at me. His bare forearm leant upon the side of his disguised window-door and the other on the transition nob. Sasuke was situated in the backseat, behind my chair, watching at his older brother behind lightly tinted windows.**

"_Aw I hope you come by again, it was so lovely to meet you Sakura Haruno"_

"Thank you so much for taking care of me and for the wonderful hospitality" **I bowed, showing my respect.**

"_You are welcome Sakura" _**Her smile shaken me, she repeated me so significantly of how my mother was. Down to her exterior, good taste in apparel and heart-warming moments. I gently beamed at her, showing a side of me that I wanted her to taste. Her smile increased after seeing it.**

"_Take care Sakura, and watch out for that arm of yours"_

"Yes madam, Thank you"

**I dipped once, and then slid into the amazing machinery. The door automatically flew shut once I endorsed myself comfortably in the passenger's seat. My katana and costume sat in a carrier that Sasuke had previously positioned into the trunk. The clothing I wore was from Mikoto's niece, Saya Uchiha, who happily gave me her garments. This consisted of a gothic black sleeved and thighs lengthen dress with white underlay frills near the chest. Victorian Style. I hesitated trying the dress on this afternoon, but I didn't want to hurt Mikoto's feelings after all she had done for me.**

"_Itachi, take it easy okay" _**She called, smiling back with Mr Uchiha behind her, who was flicking though his hand held business device.**

"_Will do" _**Replied Itachi, winding both our windows horizontal with a touch of a button on the dashboard. The vehicle zoomed out of the front gates leaving behind the four-story mansion, I watched through the rear observation mirror as she gesticulated to me goodbye, then left when we rotated a sharp angle.**

**Overall, I adored my sojourn at the Uchiha compound. Everyone was hospitable and entertained all the time, besides the boys of course. I felt comforted and innocuous for the first time in my teenage years. I told myself not to get too comfortable with the family, this warming encirclement was what I have longed for eons and I couldn't use them to my placate needs. They had a life too. Thankfully, I was gifted to perceive the orphaned puppy Sasuke adopted, but it was long before he was taken away by the maids to be washed and nurtured.**

**I learnt more about Sasuke and his style of fighting, his stance down to his fashion statements. Itachi bragged about him a lot, increasing my curiosity about the stoic male. How he loved to embarrass his brother. Itachi, however proved more protective of Sasuke, Secretly telling me about their preceding's when they were younger and how Sasuke grew to despise him. On one note, I did have sympathy for Itachi, then on the other hand. I felt slightly remorseful for Sasuke, for he scarcely had any associates, and writhed to advance attention. He was slightly similar to me. I pushed over the thought when Itachi spoke.**

'_It's a shame you have to leave Sakura, I had fun talking to you" _**I heard a slight grunting noise behind me, Sasuke sounded a little wrathful. Itachi smirked on the sound, knowing his brother was enraged, and then he replied of a hint of immaturity. **_"And there's the grunt"_

"_Hn"_

"Oh.. Y-Yeah, I had great fun with everyone" **I replied, not sure if Sasuke would like it or what, but nothing more was heard from behind me.**

"_So someone is at home waiting for you huh?" _**He asked, switching the gear box into the next transition without taking his eyes off the road.**

"Yes, I do. M-My birds"

"_Eh? Your birds? Why, I thought your boyfriend would be at home waiting" _**He said, adjusting the rear view mirror and grinning once again. **_"I bet he'd be jealous after seeing you arrive in this vehicle..with me"_

**I felt my eyes broaden when he said that, and for some apparent reason, I felt Sasuke's eyes widening also. We both were struck severely with those verses; Itachi attacked me with anxiety once again. I shuffled under the pressure and shook my head disagreeing with him.**

"N-No, I-I don't have a b-b-boyfriend at home…"

"_Oh that's a shame too Sakura"_ **He said chuckling down at me, taking his eyes from the road. I observed back at him, growing embarrassed every second. **

"_HN!, Shut up Itachi!_" **Snarled Sasuke, permitting me to break eye-contact and shudder under nervousness. Itachi snickered, then looked back at the road and increased his speed down the lone dark highway.**

"_And there's the snap" _**Whispered Itachi, his grin increasing with humour over the seconds. I heeded as they both quarrelled to each other, Inner stayed relatively silent on the journey home, but observed Itachi closely with watchful eyes. She expressed her love to me a few hours ago, during dinner which made it hard for me to eat. My mind has a crush on the elder being of my new friend.**

"My address is: 27 South Central Avenue" **I whispered to Itachi, after the two had finished their argument.**

**Itachi snaked his ways through the silent night, the twinkling stars above lit our way as well as his beaming yellow vehicle lights. The pounding sounds of his apparatus system played vulgar and deadly as background melody, and every time he shifted gears, my body would thrust forward unsteadily before reeling back into my seat. His wicked movement with the car was under his control and I felt apprehensive for my safety. Mikoto trusted Itachi more than Sasuke behind the wheel, knowing Sasuke would exceed the speed limitations on every road.**

"_Ah you don't live to far away Sakura; we should be there in a few minutes"_

**A few minutes felt like seconds. With the way Itachi drove, we reached my house within 30 minutes when public transport would take up to two hours. Itachi drove down the impoverish environment leading to my house. The street only held one flickering dim streetlight and several expatriate houses; the street itself was filled with pot-holes and mixtures of debris and dirt. I felt ashamed that these rich two boys were to see this kind of area I choose to reside in. **

"The yellow house"** I said under my breath, gazing out the decorated window passing the troubled families and fragmented gates. Then I saw Itachi squint down at me from the corner of my eye. I had nothing to say to him, I was mortified.**

**He pulled up beside a faint yellow stained house, the walls were decaying and the yellow masking was deteriorating. My small two-story house was unappetizing which could have been mistaken as a paedophile hide out. I sighed under my gasp, gaping up at the dark house and then unlatched the secure line. The sea side were a few blocks ahead drifting the aroma of salt and stained water. The usual route I took toward High School.**

"Thank you very much Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun for escorting me home. I appreciate your help" **I said forcing my eyes to my nicely tied shoes and then rapidly clutched the door handle. Itachi stayed silent for a moment, observing my neighbourhood then back at me. His eyes were confused and I knew that look too well. Some people thought I lived in a heart-warming place surrounding in happiness, but my life was different than people expected. **

**The door flew open once I unlatched the lock and hauled myself out of the stunning vehicle. The breeze hit me real hard, sending shivers down my forearms and bare legs. Sasuke crawled out after me, closing the door behind him and walked to the back of the car to flip open the boot. His hair concealed most of his aspect, making it hard for me to read his faulted countenance. He seized my properties and closed the boot behind him.**

"_I'll walk you to your front door" _**he muttered, his eyes conspicuously sharp toward me. I blinked merely stunned with his newly expression shown then I nodded, leading along the pot hole walk-way to my closed brown entrance door. Shortly arriving, I raised a small pot plant beside the entrance and selected a shard corroded key underneath it. My personal key was misplaced and left at the scene of my assault. My white flowered hairpiece carried my house key; luckily I had a spare one.**

**Placing the key into the houses port, the eerie entry unbolted slightly without my command, making me more embarrassed. I rotated around to face Sasuke, his mouth pressed into a thin line of annoyance. I didn't know what that meant exactly, but my place seemed to have perturbed him.**

**He handed my baggage, still silent and chagrined. I thought I had done something wrong to have caused him to be that way.**

"Sasuke-kun….Tha…"

"_Make sure you lock all your doors and windows Sakura" _**He said, placing his hands into his jacket. I watched him closely, finding it hard to read his expressions again. I could sense that he disliked this place. **_"You've got my mothers' number; don't hesitate to ring her if you need help"_

**I gently beamed at his words, they guaranteed me with delight. Mikoto had given me her cell-phone number and also the home line before I got ready to consent the mansion. A sign of care and protection was shown from her and him. My eyes zoned in on his dark mysterious ones, constructing my heart skip a beat. These newly found feelings were weird in a way; I've never felt like this before. **

"Thank you Sasuke-kun for everything…Good night"

"_Good night Sakura …chan" _**He replied shortly after, his voice strongly soft.**

**I turned around slipping into my dark house and fastened the door on him as he descended down the pathway to Itachi. The loud muffler signalled their departure and the ring of power faltered from my delicate ear drums. My lips tugged in excitement, and for once I wanted him to see me smile again. I switched on the light in my living room and sat smiling in awe-stricken happiness.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"_You were right; she did stay at the Uchiha mansion"_

"_Plan-A didn't work, those four drunks couldn't handle a simple job, So what's Plan-B ?" _

"_You'll find out!" _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: **This chapter was meaningless D: - Is it me or is the Traffic Module not working for you? o_o I can't view it using my cell phone. My computer doesn't work. I hand type these chapters on my cellphone. Wooho Smart-phone! Oh yeah I'm bad XD

*Pokes you*** I love you ;DD do you love me? :3**


	9. Switch

**CHAPTER NINE: SWITCH**

**A/N:** So, who plotted Sakura? Who sent those men to….rape her? Who? Just who? I know who! Thank you for the reviews, I just love receiving your reviews and PM's, my love given for love returned. How great is that! – I could have updated yesterday – But stupid **Eternal Legacy Game/ AND JAP FILMS** pulled my attention D:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I still haven't gotten' around to editing my chapters *sigh*  
**GOAL:** To reach 100 Reviews before chapter 20 – **mind the grammar and errors!**

**I FORGOT THAT KAKASHI WORE A MASK LOLOLOLOL**

**REVIEW FOR THE WHORE :3**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_[Excerpt 9]_

_He left me also alone in this forsaken world. Trashed, heart-aching, and poor. Throughout my days alone, I struggled and survived. Each day felt like it was my last, I suffered insomnia, afraid to be found in the arms of a stranger if I woke or worst dead. By the time I turned 13, I was already on the streets, committing burglaries whilst keeping a low profile during my school days. It didn't matter what I wore or how I smelt, food and money kept me going. During middle-school I was tampered around with the older kids, they mocked my distinct appearance and hair. I grew to ignore those remarks and masked the fathomless depths of my sorrow from the world. Creating a gloomy me._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**Monday **

"_Alright, alright settle down class" _**whined Kakashi-sensei from under his mask; he sounded exhausted and strangely upset today. **

**.**

**This morning appeared as if my enjoyable weekend was just a trance. Reality was jostled back into my face, the usual gossips and the murmurings brought me back to the dark world of ****solitude.**** Strangely enough, I was welcomed with an unexpected embrace from Tenten from at the back of the classroom today. She tossed herself upon me from behind, wrapping her nicely toned arms around my physique and greeted loudly so that the students would look with strange eyes toward us.**

"_GOOD MORNING SAKUKA!"_

"_Whoa, It's great to see you again, Hey nice work on Friday night!" _**she reminded me, a faint snorting sound followed after her tone, making me stare up at the other female.**

"Gah, Ten leave the poor girl alone! She's already frightened" **Indeed I was, my body was stiff from under the embrace, I didn't like surprises. Then suddenly a striking pain jolted up my spine and left arm, I held my wince between clenched teeth, trying not to give my pained expression away. Ino approached the front of me, without pushed the strong female off my back. **

"I want a hug Sakuka too"** Oh no, my slightly healed arm and back was hidden behind my school blazer, hiding the evidence of my unfortunate weekend. The slender female squeezed my profile and before I got the chance to burst out in agony, Ino had released her tightened grip then soon Tenten followed after. My face screamed in redness and my chest stung with desiccation. Not only did their cuddles proved life threatening, it also placed my petite heart under pressure.**

"Boy you did a great job Sakuka, well done, you showed those people"**smiled Ino, patting my right arm and giving me a respectful smirk. I drew in a harsh breath leaving the two in bewilderment. I was still in slight pain but managed to pull off an assuring tone. My face lit up as Sasuke's words from Saturday morning remained me of how these two were my new…friends.**

"Mm…Yes! I sure did"** I replied, sounding as happy as I could without giving away my agony. I didn't understand how these two became my friends, but somehow, I understood their meaning of friendship. Tenten laughed down at my frame, punching my right arm softly. Luckily it wasn't my left or I'd be in tears my now. **_"Gah you're so kind Sakuka! Did you have a good weekend?"_

"Oh, I had an enjoyable weekend" **I didn't mind the pair calling me Sakuka, if I had to sacrifice a few things to gain their trust so be it.**

"_Ah that's great Sakuka!" _**sounding least interested. Her attention was pulled to a pair of pearl orbs approaching her. Her lips pulled at the corners, creating an exciting smirk. She leaped over to male who had joined us with Sasuke. **_"Oi Neji – did you like the present I gave you" _**She threw her left arm around Neji's shoulder as her face played an amusing effect.**

"_No – Leaving a rat on my bed was not fun at all"_** He replied, turning his head away in shame. The pale gorgeous male resembled a famous pop-star I couldn't pin-point. His sleeves were concealed behind his open buttoned jacket. Tenten exploded hysterically; she clutched her stomach whilst leaning her weight on him. **_"Oh you big baby!"_

"_It's great to be of some use" _**he muttered under his breath, his tone dead. On his side bag, I saw a brown baseball-mit, secured with a tight thread. Hyuuga I think?**

"_Morning Sakura, are you good?" _**A voice broke my gaze upon the sniggering female and depressed male; his voice filtered my stomach with warming tingles. Sasuke-kun. His fluffy spiked hair and spotless face came into my view; his lips were pressed to a thin line as his narrowed hues gazed over my troubled expression. His sleeves were rolled roughly to his elbows; remind me of his older brother. His brown neck tie, was secured loosely around his collar revealing that famous breath-taking chest.**

"A-Ah Good morning Sasuke-kun, I-I'm very content thank you" **I replied, the pain faltering to the back of my head. I felt my heart pump behind my ears and banging hard against my ribs. Still I had no clue to why I felt this way.**

"_Good"_ **he said; letting his eyes to relax.**

"Morning Bastards, Arghh, we better get seated before lame-o ugly face arrives?" **entered Ino, lounging against my cabinet after the two males had arrived. She was styled in a mini blue shirt and tight light brown woollen blouse over her white polo shirt. **

"_Who? what's his face again?" _**asked Tenten dumbfounded, taking her arm from Neji. She wore her sleeveless polo shirt and mini skirt.**

"The person that speaks in the front…Kakabi is it?"

"_Who? The blue bandana man?"_

"Yeah that guy?"

"_Geez, you've had him for two years and you don't know his name, Gosh your dumb Ino"_

"_His name is obviously Kaka-shit, durrh!" _**replied Tenten, sounding cocky without any clue on her part.**

"Kaka-shit? Really? Neji what's his name again?"

"_Uh? Katashu?" _**replied the pale male, he too was clueless and still kept that dead expressionless façade. He brushed past Tenten taking his seat near the window. Sasuke followed after ignoring the welcoming speeches given from his fans.**

"_Hn"_

**The female pairs were staring incompetent at the departing two. I was silent through the operation, watching them all converse with each other. They all seemed to be good friends and yet they had an odd way of portraying it. I chuckled lightly under my breath, knowing the answer to Ino's question.**

**From the entrance door, I noticed a flash of rubicund hair. The beautiful female stood smiling blissfully, clutching a device close to her chest. Behind her black thick rimmed spectacles were her most attractive vibrant crimson orbs, almost glistening with purity. Karin-chan. Voted most prettiest and respectful female ever. She had fallen under my client list from Friday night, but the strange thing was, she wasn't in my class.**

**I could hear her soft angelic voice floating from thin pink lips. **_"Sasuke-kun!" _**as she called.** **Karin was popular, kind and sweet, she gained attention within seconds without even trying. Most of the younger girls and older girls looked up at her. And not to mention, she's also a popular subject among the boys. **

**To my slight dismay, Sasuke browsed up at from under his bangs; he passed his screaming fans edging closer to her beautiful female. Once on his arrival, the female grew more blissful, she handed a small storage drive to him, making him smirk a little. This side of his smirk was one that I had not seen before, the glint in his eye and casual lounging against the door was new to me.**

**The pits of stomach faltered heavily, as my eyes watched with slight despondency. Was this Sasuke-kun's….girlfriend? This side effect made me realise that I had built a pathway, one that had lead from me to him. I wouldn't say that I was in love, but I knew for sure that my feelings were leading on that pathway to him.**

**Sasuke returned to his seat, smirking along the way. Ino and Tenten bumped me out from my thoughts, bringing me back to realism as Kakashi strolled in. Karin was still at the door smiling with content, her eyes broaden at me and she too expressed a blissful smile followed by a wave after. I blinked back at her, checking to make sure she wasn't smiling at me. **_"She's smiling at you doofus!" cooed inner._

"_Gah ugly-face is here" _**said Tenten, scoffing the adult.**

"Come on Ten, let's take our seats"

**With that the two took their places sighing along the way, the already seated students whispered among themselves as I headed to my located seat near the front, listening on the student's remarks on my descend.**

"_Don't they make a cute couple!"_

"_Who? Karin-chan and Sasuke-kun? They sure do"_

"_Aww I'm so jealous of Karin, she's pretty and cute"_

"_Both her and Sasuke look amazing together"_

**Perhaps they were a couple. **_"Don't worry about it Sakura, Sasuke's our friend" _**said inner, bring me to smile at her words. Fortunately today I never noticed what most people thought about me, the heavy name calling and rumours have died to a minimum and for the first time, I realised that I wasn't clouded in my own thoughts. I was mixed in emotion, always thinking about Ino, Tenten and Sasuke. **

"_Alright, alright settle down class" _**whined Kakashi-sensei from under his mask; he sounded exhausted and strangely upset. He was always smiling with content and reading his perverted series, but today, he appeared on the contrarily from usual. His gloomy countenance daunted upon the students, shocking not only me but everyone also. He dragged his limped body to the teacher's desk, and literally fell into his seat.**

"_Today everyone is switching places" _**And with that, his sulking dull eye smacked into his desk. I was anxious for Kakashi, wondering what happened to his strange optimistic features.**

"_Why, why, why! Why did it have to end" _**cried the childish being, the entire classroom was still frozen in shock, unfearing Kakashi's sadness. From behind I heard a female's voice breaking into a whisper, giving me insight to Kakashi's problem. **_"Kakashi-sensei's favourite book..is finished. The author is stopping the series altogether"_

"_Wah really? Kakashi-sensei is weird being sad! ." _**replied the female on the opposite end of her.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"_Okay…..Draw one paper from the box in front me, and then match your number with the table I have assigned on the chalkboard, Understand?" _**said Kakashi recovering from his depressed state; In front of him, he sat a white plastic box filled with folded sheets of paper. I glanced up at the Table on the blackboard, reading the numbers in scattered order.**

**

* * *

**

*FRONT OF CLASS*

***Teacher's Desk* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Exit door***

**W . . . Row 1:** - [3] . . . [23] . . . [10] . . .[15] . . [1]  
**I . . . . Row 2:** - [19] . . [13] . . . [22] . . .[17] . . .[6]  
**N. . . . Row 3:** - [4] . . . [11] . . . [9] . . . .[24] . . .[5]  
**D. . . . Row 4:** - [20]. . .[8]. . . . .[12] . . [14] . . [21]  
**O. . . . Row 5:** - [16]. . .[18]. . . .[7]. . . . [25]. . . [2]  
**W  
****S**

***My cupboard* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *Lockers***

***l o c k e r s* *l o c k e r s* *l o c k e r s***

**

* * *

**

My original placing was at number 1, but now it's going to change, Ino sat at number 21 and Tenten was stationed at number 2, Sasuke sat at number 7 with crowds of male fans and Neji sat at number 4, with Sasuke's female fans. Our seating arrangement had commenced, making the preppy females first withdraw their new designated numbers, the males followed after, one by one, extracting a small single sheet. I watched with scrutiny, reading their lips as they conversed secretly together.

**Everyone lounged around the room exchanging glances to each other's numbers. Ino and Tenten were busy talking with each other to even notice their surroundings. When suddenly Sasuke shifted from this seat and paced toward Kakashi. The female fans had glassy orbs, watching him ascend to the front. His slender fingers escaped his pockets and soon he propped it into the box. Within seconds, he picked his item and he opened the piece within his fingers at ease.**

"_22" _**He shoved the paper back into his pocket, and muttered his way to his desk, a sudden shriek of exhilaration blasted from behind me, as the brown haired female yelled. **_"Sasuke's sitting next to me! I've got number 17" _**and then another feminine voice called replying to the excitement. **_"I've got 13! YAAAY! I get to sit beside Sasuke-kun!"_

**Once again, I was intrigued by Sasuke, with just one word said from those precious lips; he had admirers screaming in delight. It was my turn next, and a drop of silence washed over the room. I shaded my face from the students, and stared at my shoes. I could only hear my footsteps in the background and slight whisperings from the back. Kakashi gave me scary eyes, as I approached him from the side. He watched me closely, He too found me strange at least. I hesitated to extract my number as I felt everyone's eyes on my back.**

**I placed my fingers into the box's opening and scattered around to find an item. I quickly took the first paper that came in contact, and unfolded the edges under my view. Kakashi examined my features which made me more nervous. Before I could read my number, a voice beside my ear had already beaten me to it.**

"_Sakuka has 16! She has 16!" _

**The entire class murmured in fear, switching numbers with each other so that no one would sit beside me. I felt the back of my head tingle, I was embarrassed and humiliated. My new seating place was in the back row and I had the window view. I paced over to my original desk, and picked up the piece of wood and metal, then moved to the back of the room.**

"_Ugh disgusting"_

"_Ugly pink freak"_

"_What a pest!"_

"_Contaminating poor Sasuke-kun's oxygen"_

**Once again I heard the hurtful words of disgrace stinging me badly, Inner chanted with anger, screaming in my mind. **_"Those fucking ugly fan girls, I'm going to burn them one day! For fuck sakes!" _**I ignored their remarks and proceed to my new destination. Those words forever stung me, I couldn't completely mask my sorrow, but I tried. On my arrival, I sat comfortably down, keeping to my own world. I switched my gaze to the world beyond this nightmare, hoping to be free some time soon. I didn't have the strength to face those nasty females, so hid my face under my dishonourable locks.**

**I heard the shuffling sound of another desk beside me, but I didn't bother to see who it was. My eyes were filled to the rim with silent tears and I didn't want to anyone to see me weak like this. **_"I'm sitting here from now on." _**The abrupt voice broke my gaze from out the window, making me shift back to the anonymous seater. I silent tear slid down my tinted cheek as I gazed to the side. My orbs enlarged, seeing the familiar raven hair-style and pale skin. Sasuke rested in his seat, his chin upon his crossed fingers, leaning forward on his desk. His eyes were glaring sharply ahead, annoyed with something on his mind. I swallowed hard, making his ears twitch to the sound. He peered over from the corner of his eyes only to stare ominously and with a hint of concern. **"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Oi YOU! Get the fuck out of that seat!"** yelled Ino, her menacing voice pushed the poor male from in front of Sasuke, out of his seat. She threw me a wink then assembled herself in his place. I felt surprised for a moment, even Sasuke and Ino had drawn different numbers and yet they forced themselves to sit with…me. **"Why don't you all go to hell!"

**From behind, I felt another person take their seat. Neji-san. He created his own row of course and sat behind me with bored eyes. I gazed over at him, and watched as his eye brow slightly rose. **_"Hello" _**he said, under a whisper, before crossing his arms. **

"Oh..Hel-"

"_Gahh! NEJI YOU CAN'T SIT THERE YOU BASTARD! _**Emitted Tenten; her jaw was wide enough to stuff a fist in there.**

"_Don't yell Tenten" _**He replied leaning back into his seat.**

"_WHHHAT? GET OFF, I WANT TO SIT THERE" _**she yelled back, more enraged with the male**_._

"_No, I was here first, sit somewhere else" _**muttered Neji, closing his pearly orbs.**

"_BUT NEJI! I'll arm wrestle you for that spot!" _**Slamming her elbow on top of his desk with anticipation.**

"_I don't feel like beating you today Tenten"_

"_WHATTT! I only let you beat me last time! Ah come on Neji" _**exclaimed the excited teen.**

"_No, this seat has the window; it was my destiny to be here"_

"_UGHHH! DESTINY THIS - DESTINY THAT! UGH YOU FUCKER!" _**Throwing her hands into the air to create emphasis, I swear she appeared bi-polar.**

"_Do you still want free dumplings or what?" _**said Neji peeping up through half open lids at the aggravated teen, mocking her struggle in his tone.**

"_Uwaaahhh! That's not fair, you know I love dumplings, how could use that against me!"_

"_If I move, you can say goodbye to free dumplings" _**He warned, allowing a visible smirk to appear.**

"_Ugh fuck you Neji! Uggh fineee!" _**she stormed past me in defeat, grunting madly with fury. **_"HEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SEAT" _**she growled at the male in front of me, forcing him to jump like a bug. **_"B-But this is my s-seat, Number 20"_

"_DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF? OR DO YOU WANT TO TASTE MY FIST?_** The male dashed in horror before Tenten could swing a hit, she threw herself into the seat, grunting under her breath.**

"Ah Ten, puppy love!"

"_Zip it slut! seriously!"_

"Naw! How cute!" **Ino teased, and then flicked back her long hair**.

**My...friends were surrounding me and Sasuke did promise more would come, Neji was a great friend of Tenten, so did that mean Neji was my new friend also?. I then took noticed of the silent fan girls and Sasuke's male friends staring with open mouths. I bet they were as shocked as me. Sasuke sat to my right, still emotionless and now I had two of the coolest group of girls in front of me. For a moment there, I felt like I had meaning to my life. These people were friendly and amazing. Kakashi sighed to gain everyone's attention before beginning the day. **_"Very well, can everyone please take their places and we will begin"_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: **Okay, I had so much trouble trying to come up with an idea! D; SRSLY – I was screaming in vain, MY BRAIN JUST WASN'T WORKING!. Right so, this chapter was a little boring at least, I didn't describe enough about the surroundings or Sasuke, or even the cast, I'd have to say this is my WORST CHAPTER! Ugh I hope it reached your standards guys! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! ***sad, teary-eyed expression*- HEY DO YOU LIKE HOW I'VE SET OUT THE CLASSROOM TABLE. **GEEZ, I hope you understand the layout :3 I wasn't sure if you can incorporate a **Table** from word. So I made me own INVISIBLE ONE X3

I'm not sure If I should enter Hinata or Naruto in this story. If I did, this story would be clouded with too many points of views, and it would be alllllll over the place! I want to keep this simple and have it only in Sakura's POV. Later toward the end, who knows it might change ^_^


	10. Recap

**CHAPTER TEN: RECAP**

**A/N: **I'm feeling down in the dumps today T_T. I figured out my password. *loser* After receiving a few bumps, Naruto and Hinata will be included! YAAY :3 Thank you darlings for the support! You don't know how much it means to me! I LOVE YOUU GUYS! – **Sorry if you spot more errors or missing words …again XD!** My sentences are back to font LOLOLOLOLOL – I'm using my awesome Role-playing skills. Role-playing is totttttaaaally different to Story writing! :3 Story Writing is sooo new to me :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! So sorry for the extremely late update T_T

**REVIEW FOR THE WHORE!**

**Guess whose POV this is? :3**

*I want to erase this story*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_S-Sasuke-kun?"_ She asked; I glared back from the corner of my eyes, outraged with the nasty remarks said about this poor girl. I broke the contact and grunted under my tone. Sitting beside her sent a strange aching in my chest. Avoiding her would push me to do awful things; I couldn't see past this emotion or understand it. A side of me wanted to pull her closer and stare at her beauty all day. I wanted to use my eyes to unravel past that unconventional mind of hers and explore her secrets. My cold aura was pushed onto her, shoving my deep thoughts also. I could tell that she looked right through me, with just that one stare.

I remember the time we first met; it was near the small intersection filled with light pink shades of petals and embracing warmth. My brother gave me the wrong directions -purposely for his entertainment- on that Monday morning. The beginning of my education at Konoha High, I turned to the unforeseen voice to expect a fan girl, but only to be deceived with someone quite the opposite.

The glare in her eyes and sullen tone made me want to laugh, but behind those clear jade orbs, I easily read her clarity. I pulled a smirk testing to see if she might scream, but only received no further changes in her expression. I felt the darkness in my heart change, from the moment I saw her soft moist lips pulling back into lovely smile. She brought me to understand the difference in this world with just her sadness and fragile form. She proved to be someone I couldn't comprehend.

As the days went by, she never presented a smile on my arrival. Curiosity grew to despise me each passing day, as I wondered why she acted distant from everyone. My lifeless eyes couldn't help but occasionally flicker in her direction, watching the delicate flower from under dark side-bangs. She appeared quiet all the time, and engaged in her studying.

Every night my mind played over the thought of our first contact, leaving me troubled with questions on my part. Losers interrupted our morning greetings, taking advantage of me and stealing me away from her. It always disrupted my initiative of finding out more about her.

Then it was a rainy day, the day when I first saw how beautiful she appeared, she glistened and illuminated like sprinkles in the waters, her skin was flawless and radiant; it made me startled just staring at her drenched form. That day I told myself to build the courage and talk to you. I was successful, though my bastard friends took me away before I could even assist her. Ino and Ten Ten had my back; I knew those two wouldn't let me down when I asked for the extra clothes.

Then the final bell of the day rang. I left the grounds annoyed with the amount of popularity I have. Not once will someone leave me alone.

"Haruno Sakura?"

It had her actual name engraved on the white umbrella neck, which shaded the wind from a small petite animal. I realized the real truth behind her soaked being, understanding now that her love for animals is precious to her. I headed back to our small intersection and waited for her to return, I propped against the trees, shading from the sunlight and wind from my form. In the left route was the impoverish area of Konoha, I eyed the amazing sea side and twirled the umbrella in my hand. Who could live in such a disgusting area?

She then arrived within a few minutes later. The look of confusion and relief threw over her form as we spoke. I felt comfortable to be able to converse with someone without having to be someone else. I wouldn't say that she noticed my indifference, I was keeping character rather well, thought I am sure I could fool her.

My brother told me that one day I will experience love. I asked him many times about love when I was young, as always he only jabbed me with two fingers in the head and followed no further comment. My road to happiness and purity has nothing to do on that subject. My life has nothing to satisfy me. I have money and wealth; I can get anyone within seconds. But there is one thing that I can't get. She drove me see through the eyes of the less important kind, to see life through a different perspective. This was not love, this was more than that. A passion, a temptation, I couldn't let this slip pass me. I couldn't get that smile it out of my mind.

The night of the Test Of Bravery, I waited for her to join us at our designated time limit, but only to be let down when she didn't show up. I pushed aside the thought of her and continued with the event. Neji approached me, knowing he sensed something wrong with my unaffected features.

"She not here tonight?" He asked, coming beside me as everyone grouped into pairs and entered.

"…" I sighed, using that as my answer.

"As usual, don't let this trip you up Uchiha" He replied, crossing his arms and followed Naruto behind into the cave.

"What's that supposed to mean" I muttered and flashed a smirk.

He smirked back and shook his head. "You'll see her again"

Neji understood me at least; he knew me too well to even be called a friend, but a brother. The night went well until it was my turn. If had of known earlier about her plans with Tenten and Ino, I would have ditched the event and spend it with her. She was dressed in awful clothing that appeared seemingly attractive. Her hair was messy, which made me want to straighten it out and gaze into her gems. Again I was pulled into temptation; I watched her speaking of her deepest feelings. I was satisfied and strangely content. Then we made eye contact, and to my surprise it annoyed me.

I didn't want her to walk home in the dark that night. She was stubborn and it amused me. We parted from the road side, she sailed through the darkness in content and I turned to the roaring engine of my brothers' beast. I lost my chance to say goodnight to her, but watched through the rear-view mirror as we inclined further in the machine. Itachi peered over at me, scrunching his face.

"Another fan girl?" he asked, preparing to sneeze.

"…neh" I replied, staring into darkness as we passed a group of men.

"Why don't you bring them over home next time. I do get lonely" he said, rubbing his nose after a small sneeze.

"Hn. Shut up loser"

"What? It's not like I will sleep with them? Ha someone is thinking of me"

"….Itachi" I said, glaring sharply out the window.

"Look at you, no girlfriend, and no sex life, what the hell are you Sasuke?" he said, shaking his head and shifting gears with ease.

"…..Itachi stop the car"

We paused at the nearest set of traffic lights, and then dashing past my window was two of the men from the group we had previously passed. Itachi stared back at me with questioning eyes. I threw off my seat beat and grabbed the door handle.

"Sasuke... What are you doing?" he questioned.

"We passed those men earlier, and only two are dashing this way. Why would they run?"

"Did tonight's event scare the day lights out of you or what? You're acting weird?"

"I don't know, something's not right"

"What the hell is up with you-"

"hellllp meee, ahhh, pleaseeee, someone hellleeep mee" cried the voice.

To my immediate reaction, I threw open the door and ran to the source, she sounded weak and upset. I followed the direction the two men had taken, keeping a low profile and there I saw it. She was on the ground, passed out with someone on the top of her pale body. His disgusting hands over her mouth, his trousers falling to his knees.

"….cherryblossom" I said to myself, stricken in horror. Staring at the sight made my face cringe in resentment. I felt the adrenaline rushing up my forearms, my heart pumped faster than ever as heat filled the insides of my core. I exhaled heavily and used my martial arts to stop that man. I thrust my hands forward with anticipation to kill, to damage him, to annihilate him. Itachi came up from behind me, using his swift moves to dodge the random attacks.

I focused on the pervert, bashing him with all my strength. He tried to defend himself, but failed easily. Itachi had knocked out the remaining men keeping flawless as ever and leaving me to poorly beat the old man. Itachi grabbed me from behind, and locked my arms so that I couldn't do anymore damage. He stared at me with astonish, I knew what he meant with that one look.

"Sasuke?" I pushed him away and quickly went to her side. I didn't have time to explain. Itachi followed and then I checked her pulse.

"Is she okay Sasuke?" He asked, picking up the marvellous katana.

"…bring that with us, it's hers" I replied, stroking aside her locks

"Mm….some free sex neh?" He mocked.

I grunted and threw my fist into his face, marking that pale cheek of his. "OWW! I WAS KIDDING" he quickly defended himself and rubbed the stinging spot. I shook my head, he deserved it. I picked the blossom up carefully, making sure that I was going about it delicately. I held her in my arms on the journey way home, keeping my eyes upon her without and nothing couldn't distract me.

The following day, I overheard Itachi and her talking; what annoyed me was hearing her say_ "No, Itachi-san. I'm not his…. friend"_. What exactly did she mean by that, what answer was I expecting. This girl always left me clouded in my thoughts, I had to know. I was curious and only curious. I paced in interrupting there conversation, when Itachi had his shirt open for her to see his torso. Idiot. I grunted, glaring at the two. Itachi walked over to me, smirking with excitement. Then he whispered in my ear.

"She really likes you Sasuke, Try to be a good boy" I glared from under my bangs and grew embarrassed within seconds.

We cleared the misunderstanding immediately, which impressed me. My curiosity was paid with a thankful and honest reply. We are friends. We spoke all morning in the guest room, telling each other about our fighting styles, our likes and dislikes. It felt like we were reunited from years of separation. I showed her around the mansion and watched as her interest increased. Still she didn't smile, only her eyes did.

Then it was the time I lead her to her front door, like any other gentlemen would. She lived in an impoverish area, fit for paedophiles, murderers, drug addicts and whatever insane nut cases. My jaw tightened at the sight of her small two-storey apartment. I only wished for her to be safe and carefully taken care of. If only mother could have persuaded her a lot more. I greeted her on my departure and headed toward the blue racing machine. The good-bye I've wanting to say, had finally happened.

I looked along the roads and saw a group of females descending from the neighbours. I raised a slight eyebrow and shrugged. Street-Kids. A hint of concern washed over me as we left her residence.

Seeing her today and alive made me rest assured, I see now pass the events that had happened, the signs, and chats, I have this 'urge' to protect her and help her overcome her obstacles in school. Being situated beside her was just a step closer to achieving it. I've wanted nothing more to do with my life, but now I can finally put my skills to of use. To give this girl the life she had been missing out on, to offer friendship that she will love, to offer someone that she can trust with her life, to offer….a lover in the future. Hopefully these feeling will reach you Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **You guessed it, Obviously – S A S U K E – K U N ! Right for those who didn't get that, you need to clean your brain LOL I kid – the reason why I typed this in Sasuke's POV – is well.. I felt like it. This story needed a change :3. And I wanted you guys to see how Sasuke felt. I hope you guys like it – OPINIONS PLEASE – I love you ;) – its just short and sweet :3

Now you know exactly how Itachi got the bruise LOLOLOL, did you see how protective Sasuke was. I know I shouldn't make him like that – but oh man I had to do it :3 ITACHI IS LIKE THE SEX BOMB Mmmm.. sexy time with Itachi- You wannnnna join :D the more the better ^_^.


	11. Decisions

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: DECISIONS**

**A/N**: IM SOOOO SORRRRYYY FOR THE LATE REPLYYY! Mind the grammar and errors – Soo lazy to edit them out – I will do my best to live up to your expectations! **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT – REVIEWERS, ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVOURITERS? THANK YOU VERY MUCH – IF IT WEREN'T YOU ! YES YOU !** I wouldn't be updating right now! So you guys are my inspiration and always have been! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART :3

– I rushed through '**RECAP**' so people will see that I'm not giving up on this story….and I'm thinking of updating my other chapters, just to give more depth to my story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto I'm sick of typing this man

**REVIEW FOR THE WHORE PLEASE! I LOVE YOUUUU!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_[Excerpt 10]_

_Still to this day, I've not made contact with my father, nor do I have any clue on his whereabouts. After meeting a few contacts like Tsunade-sama, who kindly gave me one of her open apartments, I've kept her close to me and still keep in contact with her over the short years. If it weren't for her and Inner's sharp intellect, I wouldn't be here right now._

"_Sakura-chan" She asked._

"_Yes Tsunade-sama" I replied, concentrating on her lips._

"_Now, these are the keys to your apartment, do you have a mobile phone?"_

"_uhmm."_

"_I take that as I no" she said, sounding disappointed. "Well enjoy the new house, we'll keep in touch" and with that she smirked leaving me to the empty walls of my new home. My house._

_. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . _

"Haruno Sakura?" **questioned the young blonde haired male. He scrolled across the room snaking his way pass the student desk with ease, only then to stop in front of me. He poked my forehead with his extended index finger and had curiosity playing over his features**. "Am I right?"

**I replied with a simple nod, which brought him to smirk gently.** "Pleasure to meet you Saku-chan, I'm Naruto Uzumaki**" he stroked aside my bangs and his eyes increased slightly**. "You have green eyes"

**I stared back at him, my eyes also increasing. From the right corner of my vision, I could sense Sasuke's hands tensing and from that, his voice grunted darkly under his breath**. "Hn…"

**Naruto left eye twitched slightly out of suspecting, then his smirk increased brightly then ever** "Uchiha, nice to see you" **with that he flicked his aqua orbs to the dark haired male and dropped his hand from my face.**

"Hn, you're annoying" **replied Sasuke, keeping his tone straight and groaned in pleasure. I forced my gaze away from the two and clutched my chest tightly. I've not had anyone boy, touch my face so romantically before. My initial guards let me down, I've secretly wanted be touched in a romantic way, and be done by this Boy, changed my mind. My heart raced and pumped faster than usual. I kept my breathing under control and listened upon their words. **"Ouch - Harsh words Uchiha" **said Naruto, mocking Sasuke's tone and frowning childishly.** "I only want to meet Saku-chan"

**Sasuke then focused on the blonde, drawing in his eyebrows slowly**.

"Saku-chan has pretty hair and pretty eyes… It's pretty. Just. Like. Sakura" **said Naruto, inching closer to my face whilst twisting a piece of my hair in between his fingers. His voice sounding tempted with lust. Within a mili-second Sasuke flew out of his seat, grasping Naruto by the collar, and glaring darkly. I watched as the two quarrelled with each other, my emotions rising beyond its pressure limit. His expression surprised me at the second, and from that moment, the class drew silence. Sasuke's eyes were lined with jealousy and annoyance. It's the first I've seen this side of him, it made me ask myself as to why he would feel 'protective' toward me. **

**Kakashi noticed the small commotion, as well as the entire class room. But before he could part his lips, Sasuke had already spoke on his behalf and roughly shoved Naruto with the flick of his wrist** "There's no need to watch, continue with your business. I was merely showing Naruto some manners, it's wrong to touch a female without her permission. Perhaps Naruto owes Ms Haruno an apologee"

**The females quickly jumped to his tone, and muttered under giggly tones. Naruto however, caught onto the windows rims and steadied his balance before any harm could be done to him.** "Feisty Sasuke, you're so mean**!" I drew back into my seat, pulling away from the desk before me and watched with an astonished gaze. Naruto straighten his sleek uniform before pulling himself into the seat in front of Ino**. "I am sorry Saku-chan" **stated Naruto, before briefly smirking over at Sasuke.**

**Sasuke turned facing his back toward me, making it harder to capture any changes on his expression; he too drew himself into his seat and clasped his hands together with content. I quickly looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was fingers clenching progressively.**

"Douche" **Sighed Ino, crossing her legs.** "Pftt, more like a loser" **attacked Tenten, resting her chin upon her left hand and tapped with the other.**

"Right anymore disturbances? If so, please leave my class" **mumbled Kakashi-sensei, keeping his eyes focused on his book. He peeked over the top of his book and sighed heavily**. "Good, in a few weeks' time. We're going to celebrate Konoha High's 76th Annual Sports Day Festival. Our class along with the entire school will be competing for the.."

"WOMPE CUP – Winner of most perfect events - cup!" **shrieked Naruto, causing everyone to cheer in appraisal and stare at him as if he was joking. Placing his book in front of him and straightening out his hair, Kakashi continued.** "Thank you Naruto, We'll start with a Class Captain, it won't be necessary to vote, when Sasuke Uchiha will be nominated above all. *sigh* Choose two from the many events on your application sheet. Sasuke will provide each one an application. Remember you are eligible to two choices only. Follow the prompts and return them to Sasuke" **Before he had finished I found myself looking to my right, finding Sasuke's seat empty. He had already moved from his place to Kakashi's desk, and had started dispatching the small enveloped papers down the aisle. **

**Inner:** Two events aye. Hmm seems a little stupid don't you think. What do you think?

Me: "Erm.. I d-don't know. Maybe we can play s-soccer and volleyball"

**Inner**: "is it the best idea though, I mean"** sounding hesitant**.

Me: "Is someone scared?"

**Inner**: "No fucker! I just don't like to lose, if we decide to join, I don't want to lose AND I won't help but overcome you and actually hurt people."

Me: -silent-

**Inner**: "I'm right; remember what happened last time, when we played volleyball"

Me: "Don't r-remind me, we won't h-hurt people this time. We will be g-gentle"

**Inner**: "It's going to be very good"

"Hey Sakuka, what are you going to play?" **asked Ino, shifting her seat to my desk**. "hm, I think I'll play tennis**"**** she said, placing herself down in front of me. Soon Ten-Ten joined, resting her palms on the back of the chair, and swinging herself around to face me**.

"Tennis?" **questioned ten-ten.** "Ino here is a pro at Tennis, hm I'll join Archery, and maybe Soccer"

"I'll join Soccer with you Ten, so how about you Sakuka?" **completed Ino. I glanced up at the girls, blinking as their words snapped me from my thoughts. I looked at them and just as I was about to reply, Sasuke held out an envelope in front of me, causing me to choke on my words. The slight irritation in his eyes was still noticeable, but his lips carried a fine smirk. I reached up, and grasped the fine print. His eyes moved to the person behind me, and he carried on moving. Not saying a word. His very form flashed out of nowhere, and when there are times I could sense him around, this time I could not.**

**This was unusual for me, although I could see relief in his form. I wished that he could somehow loosen up and actually show me his true colours. Why do I feel this way, the world before me disappeared as I shared the single moment with him. I can't say if he can feel what I am feeling, though I wish someone would clarify the meaning. I can't stop but think about his expressions on most occasions, why does he glare, what's the meaning behind it. **

"So? Sakuka?"** muttered ino.**

**The two stared at me as if I had something on my face. Ten-Ten waved her hand in front of me quite some time, but my initial senses didn't pick up on them until now.**

"Sakuka?"** repeated Ino.**

"oh…" **was all I could say.**

"You sure do day-dream a lot" **mocked Ten-Ten, whilst tapping her stencil on my desk.**

"S-Sorry Ten-Ten –chan and Ino-chan" **I apologized bowing immediately for respect.** "I think…I might join.. Volleyball and m-maybe Soccer?"

**For some odd reason my answer triggered one of the pair to chuckle like a maniac. I gazed up at the two. Ino's pink cheeks were intensifying quickly. Her face drew red within a matter of seconds. A loud roar of laughter spilled from her lips. Ten-Ten on the other hand, gave me and odd stare. Analysing if I were serious or not.**

"You? Play? Soccer?" **asked Ten-ten, choosing her words.**

"D'aaaahhhhhh!" **cried Ino**.

"Amazing, I never thought you would be interested in Sports Sakuka?" **said the astonished Teen. **

_I never joined because no one would approve of me. I didn't want people judging me or worse…..rejecting_

"Oh…I a-actually like playing sports.. soccer being my favourite…" **I said softly, flicking my gaze to my option sheet.** "I was never given…the chance to….join any clubs….b-because...because of my very being**" I continued keeping my voice low and embarrassed to exchange looks with the pair.** "whenever I signed up, or about to sign up…..i'll get r-rejected" I swallowed hard, struggling to define my sentence.

**There was silence around me, Ino's beautiful laugh had stopped and immediately, I felt her hand on my shoulder. **"Sakuka…things are going to be different now. You have me and Ten-Ten. If you want to join Soccer, go for it. We will support you" **encouraged Ino. Her face held regret and sorrow. **

"Yeah, Sakuka. You have us!, so let's all support each other" **encouraged Ten-Ten. A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders; my vision was now smeared in water. The corners of lips tugged upwards and I felt my expression relax from this moment. I drew in a deep blissful smile. A smile that I could finally release for those that made me what I am today. **

"Sakuka, your smiling" **cheered Naruto, then threw his arms around me in delight.**

"**NARUTOOO!"** **screamed the pair before me in rage.**

**Looking up to see who had embraced me, my body stiffened under his grasp. Naruto. He appeared out of nowhere, just like Sasuke-kun. His scent and throaty laugh tickled the insides of my pits.**

"Wow, that's amazing. Sakuka has a smile" **cheered Naruto**. "She's soo nice and warm" **Pressing his cheek against my cheek**. "Sakuka you smell nice"

"Let go of her Baka!" **stood Ten-ten, holding her fist out at Naruto in jealousy**. "You're suffocating her"

"Nyaaaa, but Sakuka is sooooo cute" **replied Naruto, childishly**.

**The sudden shock, the instant fear of death, it was all too much for me. My throat stung hard of dehydration and surprise. My cheeks burned of red coal, and my forehead cried leaving my hair to cling to my face. My body shook with nerves, I couldn't help them. I don't know why I feel this way, especially toward this boy. Within seconds, his arms were out of reach and a sudden thud to the ground was heard. Ino.**

"Baka! When we say Let Go, we mean it Naruto" **said Ino, brushing her clenched fist. **

**Inner: Wow – shes powerful.**

"Woooo!" **choked Naruto**. "Hmphh, you guys are no fun! You can't keep Sakuka to yourself. I am her friend too" **whined Naruto, crossed his arms on the ground and pouting.** "Right Sakuka"

"…"

"See what you did Naruto! Gaah fuck off!" **complained Ten-Ten**. "Geez, you're so annoying, why did you come here anyways?"

"…."

"Look she's still silent, you scared the day lights out of the girl Baka" **grunted Ino, and then sat down.**

"Nyaaa, I just wanted to see what Sakuka picked" **Naruto pushed further**.

"hn…maybe if you just asked without trying hard to get her attention then maybe she would have answered you"** that voice**. "Pathetic as usual, hopeless, dumb-screw ass, go and hide your little hole Naruto, before you really piss me off"

**Sasuke-kun.**

"Nyaaa, Sasuke-kunnnnnnn! I am not usually pathetic, and hopeless and I don't screw ass" **cried Naruto, feeling him pout beside me and his voice progressing louder.** "Since your being so stubborn, emo-like, jackass. Why don't you tell us what sports you're doing"

"Uhm….." **A mere whisper escaped my lips. Hearing Sasuke's voice pulled me out from under my frenzy. I didn't want the group to fight, and seeing their expressions change dramatically. I was afraid, very afraid. I went ahead and asked for something I desired the most**. "C-Can we all play Soccer together?...I'd love to be on a team with all you g-guys.." **I did it. I waited for the reaction. In all honesty, I wanted to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun. I've always admired him and still do. Being able to play alongside him, would progress our friendship and will give me a chance to get to know him a lot more.**

"I'll be on your team Sakuka" **screamed Naruto, picking himself from the floor.** "You can count on me!"

"baka! You have us Sakuka. Ino and I will be with you" **cheered Ten-Ten and then hi-fiving Ino beside her**. "Oh and Neji will join as well" **exhausted Neji grunted and before he could speak, Ten-Ten had flash stepped to his side, covering his mouth**. "Yesss, Neji says yes"

**Sasuke. Swallowing heavily, I took a glance at the emotionless male, he glanced sideways at me, then smirked**. "I'm in"

"T-Thank you Sasuke-kun….Ino, Ten-Ten, Naruto and Neji-kun" **I replied, feeling my lips form into a smile.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Name…..Sakura Haruno. Room: 1-E….Sports Choices…..Volleyball and….Soccer_

"I did it**" I said to myself, filling out the sports application form. My fingers lightly stroked the word Soccer, admiring it for its meaning and knowing that my friends were going to write it also.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**[A/N] – Something you didn't expect right, sooo. I've got Naruto in the plot now. I changed the entire storyline, to fit Naruto. Boy did it take me a long time to come up with this chapter. So now that the plot has changed a bit. I hope I did an okay job with this story :[ I'm sorry if you don't like it anymore, but I'll try my best to update more frequently.**

**Next chapter: will be exciting – hopefully TTwTT**


End file.
